Le premier amour de Voldemort
by Lilisu
Summary: Tout le monde le craint. C'est normal, il est moche, il est dangereux et fortement irritable. En plus, il a l'habitude que tout le monde s'applatisse sur son passage. Ouais, he ben, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde! Quelle sera la réaction de tonton Voldy lorsqu'il rencontrera cette femme, la seule qui semble ne pas avoir peur de lui? Voldy un peu OOC/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Chers lecteurs. Vu le peu de succès que rencontre _**L'école de magie**_, j'ai décidé de soumettre le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire au public, afin de ne pas devoir écrire toute la fic avant de me rendre compte que personne ne la lit! J'écrirai et publierai la suite en fonction de votre avis et rien d'autre! Na!_

Chapitre 1:

Evangeline Creed déambulait dans un couloir, sa longue robe noire claquant à chacun de ses pas. En fait, elle n'avait pas grand chose de mieux à faire. C'était une de ses nombreuses heures de fourche et elle s'emmerdait comme un rat mort dans la salle des profs, seule avec un plateau surmonté d'une bouilloire et un plat de petits fours. Et des devoirs à corriger.

Blague à part, Evangeline, jolie jeune femme visiblement âgée de vingt-sept ans, brune aux yeux noirs, la peau pâle comme la mort et perpétuellement fringuée en noir, était prof à Poudlard. On l'avait chargée de donner cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal aux première, deuxième et troisième années. Les deux mangemorts s'occupaient des plus vieux. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle donnait en moyenne dix-huit heures de cours par semaine, et, franchement, ce n'était vraiment pas chouette, surtout depuis que l'école était plongée dans ce régime de terreur par Lord Voldemort, qui avait pris possession de toutes les institutions magiques du pays. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée de postuler.

Malgré les petites...choses qui faisaient d'elle une personne pas ordinaire, même pour les sorciers, Evy (pour les intimes) se sentait presque comme chez elle à Poudlard. A vrai dire, elle n'était même pas une sorcière, mais son petit don en donnait l'illusion. Personne, même cette chauve-souris de directeur ne l'avait remarqué. Bref, elle était plus ou moins à l'aise...pour le moment.

Un cri la sortit de ses pensées et se répercuta le long des murs, lui donnant une forte envie de lever les yeux au ciel, enfin, au plafond. Elle pressa le pas et se dirigea droit vers la classe d'où provenait la plainte, qui n'avait toujours pas cessé. Elle frappa à la porte et le cri s'éteignit. Une voix exaspérée lui permit d'entrer. La jeune femme poussa donc la porte et entra dans la pièce avec une fausse timidité.

-Heu...Alecto, Amycus, le directeur m'a demandé de vous dire que votre maître va vous rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre dans le hall. Vous devez y aller dès maintenant.

Les deux mangemorts se regardèrent, regardèrent leur classe de septième année composée de Gryffondors et de Serdaigles, puis se décidèrent à quitter la salle.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je m'occupe de vos élèves, les rassura Evangeline.

Mon cul, oui. C'était plutôt les élèves qui avaient besoin d'être rassurés!

Elle épia les deux malfaiteurs, et lorsqu'ils eurent disparu de son champ de vision, elle revint se poster devant le tableau noir. Neville Londubat gémissait encore du sort impardonnable qu'il venait de recevoir, prostré par terre. Evy le remit sur ses pieds et lui donna à boire une potion antidouleur qui stoppa les tremblements convulsifs du jeune homme.

-Merci professeur, murmura-t-il.

-Je vous en prie. Qu'aviez-vous fait, cette fois?

-Ils veulent qu'on torture les première années pour apprendre le sort Doloris! s'insurgea le Gryffondor. Je leur ai juste dit ma façon de penser.

-Ahlala, se plaignit doucement la jeune enseignante. Bon, allez vous asseoir. Prenez tous vos livres au chapitre...heu...vous en êtes où?

-On refait les Impardonnables, professeur, indiqua une élève au premier rang.

-Bien, alors, poursuivez la matière avec le chapitre suivant. Vous aurez un questionnaire dans...quinze minutes, compris?

Voyant les élèves pousser des soupirs soulagés et se saisir de leur livre pour s'y plonger, elle prit place sur le bureau du prof et resta songeuse. Puis elle fouilla dans les armoires au fond de la classe et en tira les questionnaires dont elle connaissait pertinemment l'existence avant même d'en parler aux jeunes gens. d'un mouvement du poignet, elle les envoya se poser sur toutes les tables.

-Le temps est écoulé, signala-t-elle après un instant. Retournez-les et remplissez-les. Si j'en vois un tricher, je l'envoie en retenue avec vos deux adorables profs.

Frissonnant, les élèves se hâtèrent de répondre aux questions jusqu'à la fin du cours. Elle ramassa les copies et prit Neville à part.

-Monsieur Londubat, c'est bien cela?

-Oui, professeur.

-Je ne vous ai jamais eu en cours, mais votre réputation vous précède. Vous êtes un grand ami d'Harry Potter, non?

-Oui! s'exclama le garçon à l'annonce du nom. Vous avez de ses nouvelles? demanda-t-il plus doucement.

-He bien, en quelque sorte. Retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau après le dîner ce soir et je vous dirai tout ce que je sais à son sujet.

Neville eut un sourire sincère qui éclipsa presque la cicatrice sur sa joue.

-Merci, professeur! Et...est-ce vrai qu'il est ici? Vous-savez-Qui?

-Hein? Oh, non, c'était un mensonge.

-Vous allez avoir des ennuis...

-Et alors? Je n'allais tout de même pas les laisser torturer mes chers élèves!

Evy avait un sourire un peu maléfique, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Neville la salua d'un air désolé, puis sortit du local pour rejoindre ses camarades.

"Bon, comment je vais faire pour garder mon boulot, moi? Et la vie, accessoirement..."pensa-t-elle.

La jeune femme se rendit alors au bureau du directeur nouvellement nommé. Severus Rogue. Celui qui avait, selon des sources sûres, assassiné de sang froid son prédécesseur, Albus Dumbledore.

-Goutte du Mort-Vivant, déclara-t-elle à l'intention de la statue qui gardait le bureau de son employeur, tout criminel qu'il soit.

La figure de pierre se déplaça, lui permettant de grimper l'escalier qui la mena à son but. Au moment de frapper à la porte, elle entendit clairement une voix à la fois douce et aiguë s'adresser au directeur. Evy resta un instant pensive, puis colla son oreille contre le panneau.

-...Toujours aucune nouvelle de lui, disait la voix. N'aurais-tu pas une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait se cacher?

-Je crains que non, Maitre. S'il a quitté le QG de l'Ordre, il a pu aller n'importe où...

-Il s'est tout de même infiltré au Ministère! s'énerva la voix. Chose complètement idiote et irréfléchie, mais il s'en est quand-même tiré face à mes mangemorts et aux employés qui y travaillent!

Rogue l'avait appelé maitre. Il devait donc s'agir de...!

-Bref, je le trouverai un jour ou l'autre, il ne pourra pas se cacher éternellement. Tout à l'heure, à mon arrivée, j'ai trouvé Amycus et Alecto qui m'attendaient. Ils m'ont dit que tu les avais mis au courant de mon arrivée. Comment expliques-tu cela?

-En toute honnêteté, j'ignorais totalement que vous viendriez à Poudlard aujourd'hui, Maitre. Il y a sans doute eu un malentendu... je ne leur ai jamais dit cela.

-Justement, d'après eux, il s'agirait d'une de tes enseignantes. Elle a interrompu leur cours pour leur dire que tu lui avais dit que je venais.

-C'est à n'y rien comprendre...De quel professeur ont-ils parlé?

-De la nouvelle, Evangeline Creed.

Rogue poussa un soupir de lassitude.

-Ah...elle. Je lui en parlerai.

-Pour en revenir à nos moutons, je crois que quelqu'un nous espionne, annonça Voldemort à l'instant où il ouvrit la porte sur une Evangeline un peu surprise. A qui ai-je l'honneur?

Rogue s'approcha.

-Quand on parle du loup, soupira-t-il.

-Mlle Creed je présume, fit le Dark Lord. Entrez, ma chère.

Le professeur n'eut pas le choix. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et se retourna pour faire face au tyran du monde magique. Evy s'efforça de ne pas laisser transparaître son agacement et fit une mine apeurée et penaude. Les yeux rouges de Voldemort la transpercèrent de part en part, la laissant de marbre. elle croisa les bras, bien déterminée à ne pas se laisser intimider.

-Pourrait-on savoir, professeur Creed, comment êtes-vous parvenue à savoir que je venais aujourd'hui? fit la voix doucereuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La jeune femme avala de traviole.

-En fait, mon bon monsieur, j'ignorais totalement que vous veniez. J'ai juste inventé un prétexte pour que vos serviteurs quittent cette salle de classe et n'y remettent plus les pieds avant un bout de temps. En attendant quelqu'un qui ne vient pas, bien sûr.

Un peu désarçonné par sa franchise, Voldemort se reprit en vitesse et sourit de sa bouche sans lèvres tandis que Rogue prononçait silencieusement "mon bon monsieur?".

-Et pourquoi les avoir éloignés?

-Parce que vos mangemorts ont tenté de faire s'exercer les septième années au Doloris sur les première années. Je ne pouvais l'accepter, c'est pour ça que je suis intervenue. C'est aussi pourquoi j'étais venue voir Mr. le directeur pour qu'il fasse cesser ces pratiques barbares. Mais vu que vous êtes là, autant vous le demander _à vous_, conclut Evangeline sans tenir compte des tremblements de ses jambes.

-Et puis-je vous demander pourquoi je ferais ça?

-He bien, parce que torturer des enfants ne devrait pas être un objectif du corps enseignant de cette école, monsieur.

-Il faut bien leur apprendre le respect.

-Le respect? s'étouffa à moitié Evangeline. En quoi des gosses de onze ans vous manquent-ils de respect? Vous savez quoi? Ce n'est qu'une excuse pour faire le mal impunément, Monsieur Je Dirige Le Monde Et Je Me Fous Des Autres!

Rogue s'étrangla discrètement. Voldemort semblait plus étonné que jamais, ses yeux rouges écarquillés. Il parut écumer de colère, puis se ravisa et regarda son interlocutrice avec attention.

-Bien. J'en informerai mes hommes. Vous pouvez continuer à travailler en paix, Mlle Creed.

Un peu prise au dépourvu et sûre de se prendre un Doloris bien cuisant, la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Heu, fort bien, je vous remercie...bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à prendre la f..., heu, à s'en aller, quand Voldemort la rappela.

-Ouiii? gémit-elle presque.

-Figurez-vous que...mon manoir est vide ce soir, et je devrai donc manger seul. Consentiriez-vous à me tenir compagnie juste pour ce soir?

Evangeline soupira intérieurement. Dire "tiens, je viens de refaire la déco de mon salon, vous ne pourriez pas me donner votre avis?" aurait eu le même effet.

"Il a une de ces manières de draguer, ce vieux serpent!"pensa-t-elle.

Mais bon. C'était quand-même un serial killer, alors un minimum de savoir-vivre s'imposait, non? Sous peine de finir comme une de ses nombreuses victimes...

-Ce serait avec joie, mais je dois malheureusement m'entretenir avec un élève ce soir, après le dîner.

-Dites-lui donc de venir vous voir après les cours, ainsi vous serez libre le soir venu, proposa Voldemort.

Hum. Voilà qui ne lui laissait guère le choix.

-D'accord.

-Je viendrai vous chercher dans le hall juste avant le dîner.

-OK. Je dois m'habiller, ou...?

Le Dark Lord eut un petit rire et Evy rougit sous le sous-entendu.

-Un minimum d'habillement ne serait pas de trop, en effet, répondit-il.

-Bien, à ce soir alors.

Evangeline fit un minuscule salut de la tête et sortit en hâte, admirant la couleur violette du visage de Rogue. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle aurait dû être en classe depuis un bon quart d'heure. Elle courut, rapide comme le vent jusqu'à son local et se répandit en excuses auprès de ses élèves de troisième, des Serpentards et des Serdaigles. Ils éclatèrent de rire en la voyant échevelée, mais la suite de l'heure se passa sans accroc.

Par chance, elle croisa Neville dans le couloir et lui indiqua le nouveau rendez-vous. le jeune homme ne fit aucun commentaire et s'inquiéta de sa situation. Elle le rassura et s'enfuit pour la dernière heure de la journée.

"Bon sang, j'ai été tout sauf professionnelle aujourd'hui" se lamentait-elle intérieurement.

Elle retrouva comme prévu le Gryffondor après son cours avec les premières années et l'accueillit dans son bureau.

-Bon, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Vous devez sûrement savoir que Harry Potter s'est introduit avec ses deux amis au Ministère dernièrement. ils vont bien depuis, ne vous en faites pas. Il y a juste que Ronald Weasley s'est séparé des deux autres un peu après à cause d'une dispute je crois.

-Oh, fit Neville, un peu découragé.

-Mais ils vont bien tous les trois, hein! Enfin, Ronald a eu quelques problèmes avec les Rafleurs, mais il va bien pour le moment.

-Ouf, souffla Neville. Mais..comment vous savez ça?

-Oh, disons que j'ai mes sources, répondit évasivement l'enseignante. Tu veux savoir autre chose?

-Heu, non, ça ira, merci. Encore merci pour tout à l'heure!

-Dans ce cas, tu peux filer. Bon appétit.

-Bon appétit. Et, si on ne se voit plus d'ici là, joyeux Noël!

Le brun partit en courant, la saluant au passage.

-C'est vrai, c'est bientôt Noël...murmura Evangeline.

La veillée était après-demain.

"Que vais-je offrir à Rogue? Un chapeau ensorcelé? Un peigne? Du shampoing?"

La jeune femme se sourit à elle-même, puis se regarda dans un miroir. Elle faisait vraiment peine à voir. Ses cheveux hirsutes retombaient devant ses yeux et ses grands cernes trahissaient sa fatigue. Quant à sa robe, elle était inadaptée pour un dîner, fut-il en compagnie d'un mage noir que tout le monde craignait et détestait. Elle passa donc à la douche et fouilla sa garde-robe pour trouver des fringues pas trop ringardes. Pas qu'elle veuille plaire à Voldemort, mais si bien se comporter avec lui signifiait obtenir des privilèges pour ses élèves...tout était permis!

Une heure plus tard, elle attendait son hôte de pied ferme en bas du grand escalier. Elle avait (pour une fois) coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon à la fois détendu et classe et avait réussi à comprimer son corps dans une jolie robe noire un peu moulante avec un col mao et des courtes manches. la jupe se fendait aux alentours du genou et une paire d'escarpins noirs (Evy affectionnait cette couleur) complétait le tout. Elle se trouvait grotesque, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Elle avait même gardé son habituelle boucle d'oreille en argent...

Voldemort arriva cinq minutes avant l'heure prévue et la détailla d'une façon un peu malvenue et embarrassante.

-Vous êtes superbe, Mlle Creed.

Evangeline chercha un compliment sur le physique de son cavalier, mais en vain, car malgré son costume distingué, son regard filait toujours vers son visage pâle comme de la craie et dépourvu de nez comme de lèvres.

-Heu, merci. Ce costume vous va très bien, finit-elle par dire.

-Je vous remercie.

Voldemort lui présenta son bras, sans doute pour les faire transplaner. Il avait supprimé le sort anti-transplanage de l'école dès que Rogue avait posé ses fesses sur le fauteuil de Dumbledore.

Evangeline, bien qu'un peu rebutée, posa la main sur la manche du costume noir trois-pièces et se sentit comme comprimée par un tuyau qui lui coupa la respiration. Le hall disparut de son champ de vision et un agréable salon éclairé par un feu ouvert prit sa place.

Un peu étourdie, elle lâcha Voldemort et se retint au dossier d'un divan pour ne pas tomber.

-C'est joli chez vous, gazouilla-t-elle.

-Ravi que ça vous plaise. La salle à manger est par là.

Elle suivit le Dark Lord jusqu'à son siège et prit place à la table de chêne où trônaient déjà toute une famille de chandeliers allumés, un service de table en porcelaine raffinée et plusieurs gerbes de fleurs.

-Vous pensez qu'il restera assez de place pour manger? laissa-t-elle échapper.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un gloussement.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Et puis, s'il n'y a plus de place, nous n'aurons qu'à virer les fleurs.

La jolie brune ne put s'empêcher de rigoler bêtement. Depuis quand les tyrans ont-ils de l'humour?

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant dans un silence gêné, puis Voldemort appela les elfes de maison pour qu'ils servent le repas, histoire de se donner une contenance. Les petits êtres aux oreilles de chauve-souris surgirent de nulle part et garnirent la table déjà surchargée de plats divers et variés tous aussi appétissants les uns que les autres. Evy se fit un devoir de se servir dans chaque plat, puis blêmit en en voyant d'autres arriver des cuisines.

-Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié, vous! commenta-t-elle en faisant passer un gros bout de bœuf avec du vin rouge.

-Jamais quand je reçois un invité important, ce qui n'arrive que rarement, sourit Voldemort.

-He bien! On se connait depuis quoi, quelques heures et je suis déjà classée parmi les invités spéciaux! Vous allez vite en besogne, non? Vous risquez d'avoir des problèmes, un de ces quatre, à force d'inviter n'importe qui!

Le Dark Lord reprit son sérieux.

-Mademoiselle. Une personne qui ne baisse pas les yeux ni ne s'excuse devant moi est réellement une personne particulière.

-Ou complètement barjot, termina Evangeline. Malheureusement, je me place dans la seconde catégorie.

-Vous m'aviez plutôt l'air courageuse que folle tout à l'heure, observa le mage noir.

-Mettons que je n'ai jamais su me tenir, voilà tout. Intérieurement, je faisais dans ma culotte. Oups, excusez-moi du langage.

Voldemort passa outre la culotte (heu, façon de parler).

-Moi, tout ce que j'ai vu, c'était une femme prête à tout, même à mourir, pour protéger ses élèves. Vous avez gagné mon respect comme peu de personnes avant vous, ma chère.

-Heu, balbutia Evy, je vous remercie. On ne m'avait jamais dit ce genre de chose...

-C'est que les autres n'ont pas conscience de votre qualité en tant que sorcière, assena Voldemort, sûr de lui.

-Bein, justement, à ce propos...commença la jeune femme.

-Dans quelle maison étiez-vous, à l'école? l'interrompit Celui-Qu'on-Ne-Doit-pas-Contredire.

-Heu, à vrai dire, aucune.

-Aucune? Ah, je vois, vous avez étudié à Beauxbâtons!

-Ben...à vrai dire...

-Ce n'était pas trop dur? Compte tenu que ce n'est pas votre langue maternelle, je veux dire...

-Oh, non, ça a été...

"Ne jamais contredire un dingue" pensa Evy.

La discussion continua ainsi jusqu'en fin de soirée, quand Evangeline décida qu'il était l'heure de rentrer à Poudlard. Voldemort la raccompagna jusqu'au salon, qui devait être sa base de transplanage préférée. Au moment de partir, il marqua un temps d'arrêt et se pencha vers Evangeline.

-J'ai de la sauce sur le nez? demanda la prof.

-Non, non, répondit le mage noir d'un air absent en se penchant d'autant plus.

"Oh, merde, il ne va quand-même pas faire ça! Pas au premier rendez-vous!" s'indigna mentalement Evy.

Et si.

Elle eut un sursaut de colère et de répulsion quand Voldemort l'embrassa en la retenant par les cheveux pour s'assurer qu'elle ne prenne pas la fuite. Ce fut un des baisers les plus pénibles et les plus sordides de son existence et elle se chargea d'y mettre un terme en envisageant sérieusement de le mordre ou de lui donner un coup dans les parties. Ou les deux, c'est au choix. Elle loucha sur le ravisseur de ses lèvres et remarqua une chose étrange. Le visage de Tom Jedusor reprenait des couleurs et tendait maintenant vers un rose pâle assez séduisant. Ses yeux viraient au noir au lieu du carmin et son nez quasi inexistant s'allongeait. De belles et soyeuses boucles brunes poussaient sur son crâne autrefois chauve. Un rapide coup d'œil vers le bas lui indiqua que le reste du corps (ou au moins ses mains) subissaient la même transformation.

"Bon sang, je rêve ou ce monstre redevient humain?!"

Elle s'écarta de lui d'un mouvement vif et le dévisagea, déconcertée.

-Vous...votre visage...balbutia-t-elle.

Voldemort eut l'air interloqué, puis se tourna vers un miroir qui trônait au dessus de la cheminée. Son beau visage (qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ces mots?) se défit.

-Merlin, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

Il se tâta le nez pour s'assurer de sa présence et tourna son regard vers son invitée.

-Que m'avez-vous fait?

_à suivre peut-être..._

_Voilà. J'attends votre avis. Cette fic vous intéresse-t-elle? Vous donne-t-elle envie de connaitre la suite? Si oui, j'essaierai de l'écrire. Si non, et bien tant pis. Je demande au moins cinq voix pour continuer, comme ça, ça m'évitera d'écrire vingt chapitres à l'avance sans que ça intéresse personne._

_A la prochaine._


	2. Chapter 2

_Grâce aux personnes qui ont reviewé (merci à BelieveInYourDreams2,Julia13verseau, RadioJas et aux deux visiteurs dont j'ignore le nom), quoiqu'un peu victimes de chantage, ce que je regrette beaucoup, voici en exclusivité le chapitre 2. J'écris pour ces personnes et pour celles qui liront cette fic, même un peu plus tard. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et que vous ne serez pas dégoûtés de cette fic. Bref, bonne lecture et bonne rentrée des classes tant que j'y pense!_

Chapitre 2:

Evangeline se frappa le front intérieurement. Elle venait de se faire draguer, inviter à dîner et embrasser par un mage noir septuagénaire à fortes tendances meurtrières. Ledit mage noir se tenait droit devant elle, le visage transfiguré par on ne sait quel miracle de Noël. Bon, ça lui allait pas mal, il était même carrément canon, du fait qu'il ait perdu une quarantaine d'années d'un coup, mais il n'empêchait qu'il la dévisageait comme si elle était la seule fautive dans la perte de sa face de serpent albinos!

"Comme si j'y était pour quelque chose..."s'énerva-t-elle mentalement.

-Que m'avez-vous fait? répéta Lord Voldemort avec une grimace ébahie.

-Ben, rien... J'ai touché à rien, contrairement à vous.

Insensible à son humour caustique, il saisit ses épaules et la secoua comme un prunier.

-Pourquoi je ressemble à ça?! s'écria le mage noir, hors de lui.

-J'en sais rien, moi! En plus, c'est pas une raison pour se mettre dans un état pareil, vous êtes même mieux qu'avant, ce qui n'est pas peu dire!

Bizarrement, elle trouvait plus facile de l'insulter à cet instant que lorsqu'il ressemblait à un vieux reptile tout rabougri.

-Vous voulez que je vous rafraichisse la mémoire? continua-t-elle. Vous m'avez embrassée contre mon gré, alors si vous trouvez que ce qui vous arrive est une punition, et bien tant mieux! Moi, je me barre, salut!

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du Lord et se dirigea vers le hall afin de sortir par la porte, vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment transplaner.

A peine posa-t-elle un orteil dans l'entrée que la porte se verrouilla dans un cliquetis angoissant. Ulcérée, elle se retourna comme une furie sur Voldemort, qui l'avait suivie sans plus se soucier de sa nouvelle apparence.

-Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez? demanda-t-elle, folle de rage et prête à le frapper.

-Vous n'y êtes vraiment pour rien? questionna le mage noir qui semblait avoir retrouvé son calme.

-Non. Vous me laissez partir, maintenant?

Voldemort la regarda attentivement pendant quelques secondes, puis, juste au moment où elle commençait à s'impatienter:

-OK. Je vous raccompagne à Poudlard.

Il la reconduisit dans le salon et tourna sur lui-même, l'entrainant avec lui dans cet horrible tuyau noir et étouffant. Quand le sol arrêta de tourner, Evy se rendit compte qu'elle était de retour dans le hall. Tom Jedusor la détaillait toujours, d'une manière qui lui donnait froid dans le dos.

-Bon, et bien, merci pour le repas, c'était très agréable.

Le fait qu'elle soit encore en colère n'excluait pas la plus élémentaire des politesses!

-Je vais maintenant me retirer dans mes appartements, si vous vouliez bien me lâcher...

Le beau brun sursauta et remarqua seulement qu'il la tenait toujours par le bras. Il la lâcha en hâte et s'inclina légèrement.

-Bonne nuit, Professeur Creed. Veuillez m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je me suis comporté comme un parfait idiot sous le coup de la surprise.

Evangeline faillit refuser ses excuses dans un élan de sadisme, mais elle finit par le saluer sans rien dire pour aller se coucher, le regard de son ...soupirant? lui perforant la nuque. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et se heurta à Rusard tout en marchant sur la queue de Miss Teigne, qui feula de rage.

-Elève hors des dortoirs! hurla le concierge comme un cri de guerre.

-Mais non, c'est moi! répliqua la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, pardon, je ne vous ai pas reconnue dans le noir, professeur.

Evangeline lui jeta un regard noir et reprit son avancée d'un pas digne, tâchant ainsi d'effacer sa course effrénée de la mémoire du vieux cracmol. (si ça marchait comme ça, ça se saurait)Elle poussa un soupir soulagé en pénétrant dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et se mit au lit, heureuse d'être en vie.

De son côté, Voldemort, hébété, avait regagné le manoir après avoir vu Evy disparaitre. Il se précipita dans sa bibliothèque et feuilleta tous ses livres à la recherche d'une réponse, d'une raison qui aurait poussé son physique à changer de manière aussi radicale. Une hypothèse fleurissait dans son cerveau, le tout étant de la prouver. Il avait perdu son visage humain quand il avait séparé les morceaux de son âme pour en faire des Horcruxes. Le seul moyen pour inverser le phénomène consistait à regretter profondément les crimes commis pour créer ces artefacts de magie noire. Or, il ne regrettait rien...jusqu'à récemment. Etait-il en train de changer au contact de la mystérieuse Evangeline Creed? Commençait-il à ressentir des remords? Non, ce n'était pas possible...!

Si ça continuait ainsi, la jeune femme lui ferait perdre son immortalité!

Ou alors...il s'agissait juste de son apparence, pas de son âme. Peut-être que l'enseignante possédait un pouvoir latent, un don lui permettant de rendre aux gens leur apparence première? Pratique pour éviter d'être infiltré par l'ennemi...

Dans les deux cas, la jeune femme était en partie responsable. Voldemort lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que son ancien physique lui revenait peu à peu.

-Manoir Malefoy, indiqua-t-il.

Le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange se profila dans les flammes devenues vertes.

-Maitre? Un problème? fit la brune un peu folle.

-Bella, je veux que tu enquêtes sur une certaine personne, le plus vite possible. Je veux tout savoir: sa date de naissance, ses antécédents, ses études, son entourage...tout. Compris?

-De qui s'agit-il, Maitre?

-Evangeline Creed, professeur à Poudlard.

-Bien maitre, ce sera fait.

Bellatrix lui souhaita une bonne soirée et disparut, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

Le lendemain matin, Evangeline se leva de bonne heure pour sa dernière journée de cours avant les vacances de Noël. La veillée était demain... Elle se demanda pendant un instant comment elle allait s'habiller quand la soirée précédente lui revint en mémoire. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à se retrouver sur le chemin de Voldemort...!

Quand-même, c'était bizarre, ce qui lui arrivait, question lifting ultra-performant...En plus, juste au moment où ils étaient en train de s'embrasser! C'était énervant, quoi! Pourquoi ça ne s'était pas produit deux minutes avant?!

La prof s'habilla en vitesse, un léger mal de crâne commençant à pointer. Elle n'aurait pas dû boire autant de vin le jour d'avant...

Evangeline se constitua un visage enjoué pour donner ses cours et se rua dehors pour le petit déjeuner.

Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'elle croise Voldemort si tôt le matin juste devant son bureau? Nulles, me direz-vous. He ben raté.

-Je ne vous dérange pas? fit le mage noir en quittant le mur contre lequel il était adossé.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de regretter son apparence d'éphèbe, car il avait retrouvé sa face de serpent. Quoique...On aurait dit que son nez s'allongeait...

-Heu, non. Mais que faites-vous ici aussi tôt? Le bureau du directeur est à l'étage du dessus.

-Je sais, merci, fit Voldemort avec arrogance. C'est vous que je suis venu voir.

-Ah? Vous avez trouvé la raison de vos...changements de tête?

-Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie. Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus rien à dire, je dois y aller.

Le nez de Voldemort reprit son aspect initial, c'est-à-dire plat et les narines à l'état de fentes.

Ca, c'était marrant. On aurait dit que son apparence changeait d'après son humeur. Là, il devait être assez énervé.

Evangeline retint un sourire carnassier et se faufila entre Voldemort et le mur pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle fit semblant de ne pas le voir la suivre.

"Bon sang, ce n'est plus un mage noir, c'est un stalker!" pensa-t-elle.

Les élèves la saluaient sur son passage, puis baissaient les yeux en voyant le Dark Lord, qui eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Ecoutez, commença Evy qui en avait marre d'être suivie par un crétin imbu de lui-même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes là ni pourquoi vous me suivez, mais si les résidants de cette école vous dérangent, vous n'avez qu'à partir!

Voldemort lui jeta un coup d'œil sanglant et elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait clairement dépassé les bornes. Elle vit les mains blanchâtres aux doigts exagérément longs se crisper et elle craignit un instant pour sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, elle avait une mission... les yeux résolument fixés au sol, elle attendit la mort arriver.

Attendit...

Attendit...

Tendit...

Dit...

Excédée, elle vit que le mage noir n'avait toujours pas bougé mais avait l'air de se forcer à se calmer. Il respira un grand coup et desserra ses jointures. Enfin. Du sang avait commencé à perler au bout de ses ongles.

-Heu, votre main...fit Evy, indifférente.

Ouais, bon d'accord, elle était un peu inquiète.

Juste un peu.

Voldemort ne prêta aucune attention à sa paume blessée et autorisa son visage à se détendre. Ce faisant, il ressentit la même démangeaison au sommet de la tête que le jour précédent et de longues mèches noires jaillir de son crâne. En louchant un peu (mais pas trop, c'est pas classe), il aperçut le bout de son nez et sentit ses doigts se raccourcir d'eux-mêmes et changer de couleur, ce qui changeait agréablement de la teinte "cadavre". Ses iris noirs se posèrent sur son interlocutrice et il eut alors l'impression que son cœur se serrait...

-Waow, fit Evangeline, éberluée. C'est trop zarb'...! Ah! Votre blessure s'est refermée! ajouta-t-elle en attrapant ladite main pour la porter à hauteur de ses yeux.

C'est alors que le grand Lord Voldemort rougit comme une collégienne et ôta sa main avec précipitation.

-Je...crois que je vais y aller, dit-il. J'ai à faire. Au revoir.

Il se détourna d'Evy (avec une pointe...d'amertume?) et transplana.

-Ben qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? lâcha-t-elle.

-Professeur! dit une de ses élèves derrière elle. Il est canon votre petit copain!

-Hein? Mais c'est pas mon...!

Evangeline resta deux secondes en arrêt sur image et secoua la tête, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser démonter par l'étrange conduite du dictateur. Elle courut prendre son déjeuner en vitesse et rejoignit ses étudiants en classe pour un passionnant cours sur les vampires.

-La nourriture privilégiée des vampires est, comme tout le monde le sait...le rôti de porc à l'estragon...

-Heu, professeur? Tout va bien? s'inquiétèrent ses élèves.

-Mais oui, très bien...

Complètement dans la lune, elle ne remarqua pas les chuchotis racontant qu'elle avait été vue le matin même en compagnie d'un jeune homme fort séduisant...

Heureusement que personne ne fit le rapprochement avec Voldemort!

Ce dernier, un peu remué, rentra au manoir et avala deux grands verres de Whisky Pur Feu, assis sur un divan du salon.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait fait? Aurait-elle une parente sirène? En tout cas, elle n'était pas comme les autres, cette Evangeline!

Les flammes vertes surgissant dans sa cheminée le firent sursauter et il répandit la moitié de son troisième verre sur sa cape.

-_Recurvite_, lança-t-il en vitesse avant que son visiteur ne voie le désastre.

Il s'agissait de Bellatrix.

-Mes hommages, Maitre. J'ai les renseignements que vous m'avez demandés.

-Je t'écoute.

-Evangeline Creed est née un 7 novembre et est âgée de vingt-sept ans. Elle n'a pas de famille et je n'ai rien trouvé sur ses parents, à croire qu'elle n'en a jamais eu. Elle enseigne depuis le début de cette année, mais elle a de l'expérience dans une école moldue de Londres. J'ai interrogé Ollivander, mais il ne sait rien sur elle, ni sur une baguette magique qu'elle lui aurait achetée, ce qui laisse penser qu'elle l'a soit achetée à l'étranger, soit...elle n'est pas une sorcière. Rogue l'a déjà vue utiliser la magie sans baguette, mais elle ne récite aucun sort et la legilimencie n'a rien révélé à ce sujet. D'après Severus, sa principale source d'intérêt est la sécurité de ses élèves, même si elle a une drôle de manière de penser.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Elle a des pensées sombres, comme si elle cachait quelque chose. Elle n'a jamais agressé personne, ni rien fait de répréhensible. En bref, elle est bizarre. Elle n'a aucun ami, excepté les professeurs de Poudlard. Elle se confie rarement et son dossier est très peu fourni. Pour tout dire, je crois qu'elle est immigrée clandestine et qu'elle ne s'est jamais déclarée auprès du Ministère.

-Bien. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait être une quelconque créature magique, comme une Vélane ou une descendante de sirène, quelque chose comme ça?

-On pourrait le vérifier grâce à un échantillon d'ADN, mais sinon, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse le savoir au premier coup d'œil. Cette femme est une énigme.

-Bon boulot, Bella. Continue de chercher au cas où.

-Merci, Maitre. Bonne journée.

Bellatrix disparut.

"Bon, comment récolter l'ADN de cette fille?"

Ce qui le dérangeait le plus dans cette affaire, c'est comment Evy avait bien pu se faire engager avec un dossier aussi pauvre. Il avait deux mots à dire à Rogue.

Evangeline avait l'impression d'avoir passé la journée à raconter n'importe quoi. La tête amusée de ses élèves ne lui donnant pas tort, elle s'auto disputa. Intérieurement, bien sûr. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle se parle à elle-même! Ce coup-là, elle pouvait devenir la meilleure amie de Trelawney et terminer sa vie en prédisant une horrible mort à tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de voir Voldemort. Il avait le don de la transformer en légume, ce type. En plus d'être un sale type et un tueur, il était malpoli et sans-gêne. Et puis, c'était son Ennemi Numéro Un.

La jeune femme retourna dans son refuge (son bureau bien-aimé) et détacha ses longs cheveux. Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures et mit la tête par la fenêtre pour respirer un peu. Dehors, le parc du château était caressé par le vent froid d'hiver et les pelouses se couvraient de blanc... Après une courte hésitation, elle enfila un long manteau en fourrure et chaussa ses bottes noires. Puis elle sortit en douce sans se faire voir des élèves qui repartaient chez eux pour le réveillon ou jouaient à se lancer des boules de neige. Elle pénétra sans peur dans la Forêt Interdite sans réaliser qu'elle était suivie et ne s'arrêta qu'arrivée dans une petite clairière habitée par les Sombrals. Elle en gratta un derrière les oreilles et offrit son visage à la brise glaciale. Que c'était bon d'être dehors! Evy enleva alors sa pelisse et la posa sur une souche, révélant sa robe sombre qui claquait sous le vent comme un fanion. Elle écarta les bras, consciente du ridicule de sa position et écouta ce que le vent avait à lui dire.

Harry Potter était en sécurité, protégé par une batterie de sorts _made by Granger_. Rassurée, elle resta dans cette position et s'intéressa à Ronald Weasley. Il était pourchassé par une bande de Rafleurs mais courait assez vite pour leur échapper. Evangeline intima au vent de se lever et de jeter les malfaiteurs au sol pour les ralentir. Elle sourit en imaginant la scène. Le rouquin était tiré d'affaire pour un long moment. Il cherchait ses compagnons, mais elle ne pouvait rien pour lui, les protections d'Hermione étaient trop puissantes pour qu'il les voie même s'il était en face d'eux deux.

Elle profita encore un peu des rafales, puis rentra au château pour aider les autres professeurs à finir de décorer les couloirs.

Voldemort, caché sous les arbres, avait tout vu.

_A suivre..._

_Voilà voilà pour ceux qui voulaient lire cette fic. Normalement, si je la finis, elle devra s'arrêter à la fin du septième livre. Je dis bien normalement. La situation d'Evy se complique..._

_Avez-vous des questions? Des commentaires?_

_Avez-vous remarqué un détail illogique? N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, ça m'aide beaucoup!_

_PS: j'ai essayé de réduire au maximum les fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe, j'espère qu'il n'en reste pas trop..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde! Merci à BelieveInYourDreams2 pour son nouveau commentaire, il m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Quant au lien entre la transformation de Voldy et Evangeline...peut-être que je l'expliquerai moi-même un peu plus tard, parce que ça va être compliqué de l'insérer dans la fic...Pour le moment, Evy et Voldy croient que ça dépend de l'humeur...Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort. Dans ce chapitre, on a un petit aperçu du pouvoir d'Evy, et aussi dans le suivant... En tout cas, j'aimerais bien l'avoir, moi, ce don!_

Chapitre 3:

_I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name  
_

Il la voyait. Elle. Evangeline Creed. Celle qui faisait de sa vie un enfer. Celle qui tordait son cœur comme un torchon chaque fois qu'elle posait sur lui ses doux yeux noirs.

Elle dansait dans la neige en chantant une drôle de chanson... 

_"Listen, my child," you say to me  
"I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call, and I'll set you free"_

...Sans le quitter une seconde du regard. Autour d'elle, les flocons virevoltaient, obéissant à la moindre de ses sollicitations. Lui ne pouvait se détacher de la vue de son corps, de ses boucles brunes, de son visage blanc, de sa fragile robe noire, aussi épaisse que de la fumée...

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain_

Et cette voix...On aurait dit celle d'une autre, mais elle lui allait comme un gant. Pure, légère, décidée, ferme et enchanteresse. La voix d'un ange...Alors qu'en fait, la vraie Evy parlait de façon plus...grave.

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long  
I am the force that in springtime will grow  
_

A force de danser, elle lui donnait le tournis. Il voulut s'approcher pour danser avec elle, mais une muraille de ronce l'en empêcha et les arbres morts se penchèrent en avant, comme pour le défier de faire un pas de plus.

_I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_

Elle lui était inaccessible. Le vent mugit à ses oreilles, assourdissant. Et Evangeline continuait de chanter, inlassablement, l'air moqueur. "Attrape-moi si tu peux" semblait-elle dire.

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice_

Voldemort ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur son matelas, l'écho de multiples _I am the Voice_ se répercutant dans son cerveau. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un crétin de rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar, ouais!

Il découvrirait son secret, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Même si pour ça il ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle, quitte à suivre ses cours...

Heu, quoique. Il avait encore des choses à faire, concernant la Baguette de Sureau, tout ça...Et puis il devait retrouver Potter et lui faire passer l'envie de l'emmerder depuis sa naissance!

Une fois Harry mort, il serait véritablement le maitre de l'Angleterre! L'Ordre serait anéanti, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à tous les pourchasser, les enfermer ou les tuer, et le tour serait joué! Et là, il pourrait s'occuper du mystère Creed. Cette femme était trop étrange pour être normale. Elle l'évitait, mais semblait amusée lors de leurs joutes verbales, à croire qu'elle aimait le croiser dans les couloirs... Pourtant, quand il lui proposait une sortie ou une chose du genre, elle essayait par tous les moyens de décliner. Il ne savait que penser d'elle.

On aurait dit qu'elle appréciait sa compagnie, aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre, mais que quelque chose la retenait.

Inutile de se voiler la face, il savait très bien ce qu'on pensait de lui. Il était un monstre, un tueur, en plus il ressemblait à un serpent. Comment pourrait-on aimer une telle personne?

Pourtant_, elle _ne lui était pas indifférente. Bizarre.

Pas plus tard que la veille, il l'avait vue se rendre dans la forêt et ôter son manteau comme si il ne faisait pas moins dix degrés et écarter largement les bras, épanouie.

Cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'il avait froid pour elle, Evangeline avait repris la route vers Poudlard comme si de rien n'était. Il avait fait genre "je passe par là complètement par hasard" et il l'avait bombardée de questions toute la soirée. Questions qu'elle avait esquivées avec une facilité déconcertante.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la veille de Noël. Et il comptait bien l'inviter pour le lendemain, histoire de la pousser à commettre une erreur. Mais oui, on y croit...!

Evangeline bondit hors de son lit et s'étira avec félicité. Programme du jour: détente!

Elle rejoignit les professeurs pour le petit déjeuner et salua au passage les élèves restés pour les vacances. Avec les chandelles de Noël, le sapin illuminé et les sculptures de glace, le château semblait moins lugubre que d'habitude. On se serait cru revenu au temps de Dumbledore!

Elle trouva une pile de cartes de vœux sur son assiette et sourit sous le regard amusé de McGonagall. Elle les décacheta avec entrain et les lut avant de saisir d'un rouleau de parchemin pour répondre à tout son courrier. Un élève de première avait même fait un dessin d'elle et la remerciait pour l'avoir gentiment soigné alors qu'il s'était égratigné le genou en tombant dans les escaliers, le mois précédent. Elle rit à ce souvenir et glissa le dessin enfantin dans sa cape. A la fin du repas, elle entassa la montagne de lettres entre ses bras et retourna dans son bureau où elle accrocha le portrait à sa cheminée, entre deux posters d'un groupe de rock moldu qu'elle appréciait. Elle ne vit pas Voldemort de la journée. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Elle avait beau se persuader qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, le mage noir ne lui laissait aucun répit et trouvait toujours un moyen de l'aborder pour lui parler et raviver les rares sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Ce que c'était énervant!

"C'est décidé. La prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui explique que je ne peux pas continuer de le voir!"pensa-t-elle.

Après tout, elle était du côté d'Harry, comme la plupart des gens d'ici. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de changer d'avis comme ça, surtout qu'elle avait juré de le protéger au maximum de ses pouvoirs! Et pas à n'importe qui...

Bref, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir d'amour envers Voldemort, ni même seulement l'envisager!

"Saleté de cœur!" s'admonesta-t-elle. "Je ne _peux_ pas tomber amoureuse, et encore moins de lui!"

Même s'il l'avait embrassée...

Elle passa la journée avec les autres profs, puis elle joua à la bataille explosive avec des élèves, puis ils mangèrent comme des ogres, elle sortit dans la Forêt Interdite pour s'aérer...et Voldemort ne montra pas le bout de son...ben, de ce qui lui tenait lieu d'appendice nasal. Tant mieux.

Elle resta debout plus longtemps que d'habitude, après tout elle n'avait pas de cours à donner le lendemain, alors pourquoi pas?

Elle se trouva donc un bon bouquin et s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil, les pieds sur son bureau en sirotant un thé pomme cannelle succulent.

Un crac! la fit sursauter aux alentours de minuit et elle renversa sa tasse sur son corset, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Voldemort venait d'apparaitre dans son bureau avec sa tête des bons jours.

Comprenez son physique de trente ans, beau comme un dieu et brun comme Tarzan.

Il s'excusa en la voyant se brûler et nettoya sa robe d'un sort bien placé, soulageant la pauvre prof.

-C'est à quel sujet? fit Evy d'une voix hargneuse.

Sans se laisser démonter par cet accueil, Tom Jedusor la salua courtoisement, un peu rouge au niveau des joues.

-Bonsoir. Hum...J'étais venu pour vous inviter à passer Noël avec moi, mais si vous préférez le passer ici, avec vos amis, je comprendrais...

"Ah? Il commence à comprendre que je ne veux pas de lui ma vie, on dirait..."pensa méchamment Evangeline.

-En effet, je comptais le passer avec mes collègues. Navrée, vraiment.

-Bon, et bien dans ce cas, je ne dérangerai pas plus longtemps, je vois que vous êtes occupée...

Le regard de Tom s'accrocha à un point situé derrière Evy.

-Joli dessin, commenta-t-il.

-C'est un cadeau d'un élève.

Il se dirigea vers la porte pour faire une sortie un peu plus polie que l'entrée, mais il se figea à un pas de la porte, la main sur la poignée.

De son côté, Evangeline s'était aussi arrêtée de bouger quand un courant d'air froid transpirant l'urgence lui avait giflé le visage malgré que la fenêtre soit fermée.

"_Harry Potter est en danger_" semblait dire le vent à son oreille" _Le serpent l'a attrapé et il appelle son maitre pour finir le travail._"

"Oh, merde...!"

C'était pour ça que Voldemort s'était arrêté. S'il partait maintenant, Harry ne ferait plus long feu!

Evangeline se leva rapidement et attrapa le bras de son visiteur avant qu'il ne transplane.

-Attendez! cria-t-elle.

-Quoi? fit-il, énervé et excité à l'idée de tuer le gamin.

-Je...je...d'accord! Je veux bien passer Noël avec vous!

Voldemort, ahuri, la dévisagea comme si elle était folle.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, oui! Heu...Je vais décommander auprès des autres professeurs, ce n'est pas grave.

-Vous êtes sérieuse?

Elle eut envie de répondre "Non, je fais ça uniquement pour sauver la vie de ton pire ennemi, andouille!", mais elle se ravisa.

-Oui, je...de toute façon, si vous me l'avez demandé, c'est parce que sinon, vous serez seul, n'est-ce-pas? Je ne peux pas vous laisser, ce serait vraiment horrible, de passer Noël seul...

"_Hermione à la rescousse!_" fit le vent.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je vais prévenir les elfes que nous serons deux, demain, sourit Voldemort en essayant par tous les moyens de se barrer en vitesse. Sur ce, je m'en vais. Passez une bonne nuit.

-Heu, non, attendez!

"S'il trouve Harry...!"

-Quoi encore?

Le visage de serpent reprenait le dessus sous l'agacement. Evangeline réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution, mais elle était un peu à court, en ce moment. C'est pourquoi elle appliqua la solution dont toutes les femmes usaient quand tout était perdu.

Le Charme. (avec une majuscule s'il vous plait.)

Elle inspira un bon coup, saisit Lord Voldemort par les pans de sa cape et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Le cri de surprise du mage noir fut assourdi par les lèvres de la jeune femme et se transforma en un ridicule gémissement. Elle en aurait ri si la situation n'était pas aussi grave. Vu de l'extérieur, ça devait être assez cocasse. Elle, petite femme de un mètre soixante-sept, accrochée au tyran du monde magique comme si elle voulait lui en coller une...

Pris au dépourvu, Voldemort laissa passer un instant avant de répondre au baiser enflammé de la jeune femme, ses attributs de serpents disparaissant aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Il passa ses bras dans le dos d'Evangeline et la serra contre lui comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il ignorait totalement pourquoi elle agissait comme ça, ça l'emmerdait bien parce que le temps qu'il passait ici était autant de chances pour que Potter s'échappe, mais il était incapable de la quitter, pas comme ça...! Ebahi, il sentit qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre supérieure et il n'en pressa que plus la sa main contre la chute de reins de sa ...maitresse? Sa langue, d'abord un peu hésitante, se glissa contre sa jumelle et entama un ballet langoureux dans l'espace accueillant formé par leur bouche.

Il se sentit vraiment bizarre, et il ne saisit la raison de ce malaise que quand Evy se détacha de lui (à son grand dam) pour respirer et revenir aussitôt à la charge.

Il ne réalisa même pas que les pensées de Nagini ne parvenaient plus à l'atteindre.

Deux minutes plus tard, Evy se recula, rouge comme une tomate, les yeux baissés de honte. Tom Jedusor devait à peu près avoir la même tête avant de se souvenir de son serpent. Il s'excusa et fila, laissant derrière lui la seule femme au monde qu'il avait aimé embrasser.

Il déboucha dans la maison de Bathilda Tourdesac juste à temps pour voir transplaner Harry Potter et Hermione Granger sous l'apparence de deux vieux moldus. Il hurla alors toute sa colère et sa frustration alors que Nagini sifflait de mécontentement à cause de son retard.

Quelle étrange coïncidence que celle qui avait conduit Evy à changer d'avis juste au moment où Potter était à sa merci entre les anneaux de Nagini! Voldemort, le visage rendu crayeux et inhumain sous la rage et la méfiance, se jura de faire payer la jeune femme, même si elle était innocente, même si elle devait le haïr pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire subir, car il était quasi sûr que ce fabuleux baiser était tout, sauf sincère...Noël allait être plus intéressant que les autres années...

Après s'être assurée qu'Harry était en vie et entre de bonnes mains (vive Hermione! Cette gamine est super utile!), Evangeline alla se coucher sans se douter de ce que Voldemort avait en tête.

Le lendemain matin, elle se souvint de sa promesse et frissonna. Après tout, Voldemort devait vraiment être en rogne contre elle, non? Un peu réticente, elle prit sa douche, s'habilla et fila annoncer aux professeurs qu'elle ne passerait pas le réveillon au château.

Un peu inquiète, elle eut l'impression que les heures passaient à toute vitesse et soupira au moment de remonter dans sa chambre pour s'habiller convenablement. En noir, comme d'habitude. Ainsi, on n'aurait pas besoin de se creuser la tête pour l'habiller lors de son enterrement. Elle supplia son ami le vent de lui permettre de vivre un peu plus longtemps que jusqu'à l'arrivée de son hôte, mais quelques rafales ne pourraient jamais empêcher un mage noir comme lui de la tuer...

Voldemort, sous son aspect de serpent, vint la chercher à vingt heures. Son visage en disait long sur sa rancœur... Evangeline se fit toute petite, mais vu qu'elle était la seule présente autour de la table à part lui, c'était un peu raté comme effet...

S'efforçant de se concentrer sur la déco (magnifique, soit dit en passant), elle ne répondit qu'à demi-mot aux questions qu'il lui posa pendant le repas (délicieux). A certains moments, le visage de Voldemort semblait s'adoucir et redevenir humain, mais pas longtemps.

Après le dessert, la tension était si élevée qu'elle décida de partir avant que ça dérape. Elle posa sa serviette et se leva de table.

-Bon, il faut que je rentre, sinon Rusard va encore me gronder...fit-elle d'un ton dégagé.

A peine eut-elle fini de parler que le mage noir se trouvait derrière elle, la coinçant entre la table et lui.

-Heu, bredouilla la jeune femme. Vous faites quoi, là?

-J'ai un cadeau pour vous, figurez-vous.

-Ha bon? Il ne fallait pas...

"Pitié, faites que ce cadeau ne soit pas Avada Kedavra!"

Un petit boitier noir en velours apparut entre les longs doigts de Voldemort et il la lui tendit dans un geste à la fois naturel et effrayant.

-Oh! fit-elle en découvrant le fin pendentif en argent en forme de serpent que contenait la boite. C'est magnifique!

-Permettez...

Il lui prit le collier des mains et le lui attacha autour du cou. Evy crut qu'il allait en profiter pour l'étrangler, mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, il la ceintura et l'assit de force sur la table déjà débarrassée.

-Que-que faites-vous? balbutia Evangeline alors qu'il cherchait à soulever sa jupe noire.

"Oh, merde! Pas ça!"

-Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne t'entendra crier, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

_à suivre..._

_Ah...On traverse tous des mauvaises passes...Ahlala._

_Un p'tit commentaire pour me booster ou pour me dire à quel point vous me détestez?_

_La chanson est "The Voice ", de Celtic Women._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous! _

_Merci à __**Yuki-master**__ pour son commentaire! En effet, on pourrait la définir comme une créature magique...par contre ne réfléchissez pas trop parce qu'elle est issue de mon esprit malade et qu'il n'y a pas deux Evy au monde! Mais tu es dans le bon! ^^ (et puis ça change d'être lue par un garçon...)_

_Merci aussi à __**BelieveInYourDreams2**__ de reviewer à chaque nouveau chapitre! C'est génial, tu ne peux pas savoir...Encore plus quand c'est pour vous dire des trucs aussi sympas!_

_Normalement, quand ce chapitre sera posté, le 6 sera en cours d'écriture._

_La dernière fois, on avait laissé Evy en mauvaise posture, non? Voilà la suite! Comme dit le dicton, "_Femme en colère est pire que l'enfer_"...Pauvre Voldy, il va seulement le comprendre maintenant. Bonne lecture! _

_Au programme; dispute de couple et ce que j'attendais depuis longtemps: la confrontation avec Bellatrix!_

Chapitre 4: 

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne t'entendra crier_

-C'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète! gémit Evangeline en tentant de repousser les longs doigts qui trituraient sa cuisse.

"Oh, misère, non!"

Elle se sentit tomber en arrière sur la table en bois verni et vit la deuxième main de son agresseur griffer le haut de sa robe pour la déchirer.

-BORDEL! Lâchez-moi! hurla-t-elle.

-Grâce à vos bons et loyaux services, Harry Potter est toujours en vadrouille, siffla la face de serpent.

-Attendez...vous êtes en train d'essayer de me violer parce que j'ai accepté votre invitation et que je vous ai embrassé hier soir? Vous êtes barjot ou quoi?

Voldemort s'immobilisa. Dit comme ça...

Il monta tout de même sur la table et se retrouva au dessus de son infortunée invitée, qui poussa un glapissement de terreur.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa dans une imitation grotesque de la veille au soir. La jeune femme se débattit, morte de peur, mais il pesait trop lourd, et ses mains étaient coincées entre leur deux corps... Alors elle se mit en colère.

Elle laissa la rage déferler dans ses veines et demanda au vent de l'aider comme il l'avait toujours fait. Une rafale venue d'on ne sait où rugit aux oreilles de Voldemort et sa victime sembla perdre toute sa substance pour disparaitre une fraction de seconde plus tard. Il perdit l'équilibre et faillit se rétamer sur la surface vernie de la table, mais il put se retenir de justesse avant de perdre la face (au propre comme au figuré).

Relevant la tête, Tom Jedusor chercha Evy et la trouva à l'autre bout de la pièce, tremblante et les joues couvertes de larmes. Elle tentait maladroitement de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue et son regard était empli de dégoût et de haine.

-Comment...? murmura Voldemort. Personne n'est censé pouvoir transplaner ici! Qui êtes-vous vraiment?

Evangeline ravala le "ton pire cauchemar!".

-Je suis celle qui aurait pu éprouver autre chose que du dégoût envers vous si vous ne vous étiez pas conduit comme un sale con avec elle! Malgré ça...c'est tant mieux, ainsi, je n'aurai pas à trahir ma promesse. Je suppose que je dois vous remercier.

Stupéfait, Voldemort décida de lire les pensées de la jeune femme, histoire d'y comprendre quelque chose dans ce bordel fumant.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il branle, l'enfoiré? Non mais pour qui il se prend? C'est pas parce qu'on a gentiment accepté son invite qu'il doit essayer de nous sauter juste après! Bon, d'accord, hier, ça nous arrangeait bien d'accepter, mais maintenant..._

_**Rooh, tais-toi un peu! Laisse-moi me concentrer! Il faut qu'on rentre à l'école avant qu'il ne se décide à me tuer. J'aurais préféré qu'il m'accompagne en transplanant, mais c'est un tel connard...Pourquoi il a fait ça? Tout se passait si bien!**_

_Oh, arrête un peu de chialer, ça ne changera rien!_

_**Toi, la ferme. Je t'ai pas sonné! Pourquoi il dit plus rien? Noooon? Il ne lit pas mes pensées quand-même? Oh, le salaud! Et dire que je commençais à l'apprécier...**_

_Tu recommences... Et tu as juré, tu te souviens? On n'a qu'à partir maintenant! Et tant pis s'il se doute de quelque chose! Après tout, il a quand-même essayé de nous...!_

_**Pour la dernière fois, la ferme! Si tu ne dis rien d'intéressant, tu la boucles! Je ne sais pas si ça va aller pour rentrer, sans transplanage... normalement, je me sers de la poudre de Cheminette, mais là...**_

_S'il se rend compte de qui tu es, effaçons sa mémoire!_

_**Pour une fois que tu dis un truc sensé... Mouais...Mais c'est quand-même un mage noir, j'ai combien de chance d'effacer ses souvenirs sans me faire tuer?**_

_Qui ne tente rien n'a rien._

_**Je me serais bien passée d'un commentaire pareil, merci.**_

_Pour ce que j'en disais..._

_**Ben justement, évite!**_

_Râleuse._

Voldemort prit la fuite tant les pensées d'Evy étaient chaotiques. Elle était schizo ou quoi?

-Qui êtes vous? répéta-t-il.

-Personne, répondit Evangeline, curieusement triste. C'est bon, vous avez fini de me faire chier? Je peux rentrer chez moi, maintenant?

Voldemort, muet comme une tombe, la conduisit jusqu'au salon et transplana avec elle.

-Bonne nuit, dit-elle avec amertume sans même le regarder.

-Evangeline... je suis vraiment confus...

-Gardez vos excuses qui n'en sont pas. Vous saviez très bien ce que vous faisiez. Je vais me coucher.

Elle gravit plusieurs marches sous le regard de son agresseur, puis se retourna vers lui.

-Oh, et..._je ne veux plus jamais vous voir._ Comme ça, ça a le mérite d'être clair, non?

La prof s'enfuit dans l'escalier et se réfugia dans sa chambre où elle fit les cent pas, les joues inondées de larmes.

-BORDEL MAIS QUEL CON! hurla-t-elle, soulagée de ne pas avoir de colocataire.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant son miroir, un éclair argenté attira son regard. Le collier. Elle l'arracha de son cou et le jeta rageusement sur une commode. Puis elle se coucha sur son lit et pleura dans son oreiller , le vent formant un cocon protecteur autour d'elle et caressant doucement ses cheveux...

Ils ne se virent plus pendant les jours qui suivirent. Non, en fait, dès qu'Evangeline voyait le bout de sa cape au détour d'un couloir, elle disparaissait pour ne pas avoir à lui parler. Et le pauvre Voldemort ne savait plus quoi faire pour que la jeune femme lui pardonne. Son apparence de trente ans ne l'avait pas quitté depuis Noël.

Un jour, alors qu'il présidait une réunion de ses plus fidèles mangemorts, Tom avait la tête ailleurs. Il fixait le fond de son verre et ne réagissait même pas à ce que ses hommes de main lui disaient.

-Maitre? fit Bellatrix, inquiète quant à la santé de son seigneur.

-Hn? Pas de confiture pour moi, merci...

-Maitre, êtes-vous sûr que tout va bien? réitéra-t-elle comme la fayote qu'elle était.

Voldemort eut un long soupir qui faillit éteindre le chandelier posé devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous feriez si vous veniez de blesser quelqu'un qui compte pour vous? Comment se faire pardonner?

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée.

-T'aurais pas une idée, Lucius? Tu es marié, non?

-Heu, et bien...Quand par malheur il m'arrive de froisser Narcissa, je lui envoie des fleurs tous les jours de l'année. Parfois, j'y ajoute des chocolats à l'alcool. Elle adore ça. Si elle est vraiment en pétard, je lui achète un bijou. Ou une robe.

-Ah? Tu en dis quoi, Narcissa?

-Heu, en général, ça suffit à me calmer.

-Et toi, Bella?

-Si un homme venait à me manquer de respect, je le lui ferais payer avec deux ou trois Doloris. Plus personne ne vous ennuie plus après ça, répondit l'ex-taularde avec un sourire sadique.

-He ben, heureusement qu'elle n'est pas comme toi alors...commenta Voldemort, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'une Evangeline ivre de rage. Quelqu'un d'autre a une idée? Severus?

-Les relations de ce genre ne sont pas ma tasse de thé, Maitre. Mais il me semble que certaines personnes n'apprécient pas l'idée qu'on les achète avec des cadeaux. Si vous pouviez être plus précis quant au caractère de la personne dont vous parlez...

-Volcanique, susceptible, prompte à se mettre en colère, etc.

"C'est que des synonymes!" pensèrent tous les mangemorts présents.

-He bien, vous pouvez essayer le truc du petit cadeau, pour voir si ça marche. Sinon...je ne vois pas, poursuivit Rogue.

-De qui parlez-vous, Maitre? demanda Bella, curieuse.

-D'une fille que j'ai rencontrée, Evangeline Creed, fit Tom, évasif.

Bellatrix pâlit et sortit de la pièce, un rictus de rage froide plaqué sur le visage.

-Et merde, maintenant je vais devoir la protéger de tentatives d'assassinat...soupira Voldemort.

A vrai dire, Bellatrix ne perdit pas de temps et se rendit à Poudlard en transplanant. Non pas qu'elle soit jalouse de cette fille...A cause d'elle, le Maitre était inquiet. En plus, c'était la femme sur qui il lui avait demandé d'enquêter! Bella avait vu sa photo. Ce qu'elle était laide! Bellatrix, elle, était de toute beauté, Sang Pur de surcroît et était une excellente sorcière. On ne se posait pas de questions sur ses capacités, au moins!

Et puis, surtout, quoi que son vénéré Maitre puisse lui faire, elle ne se mettrait jamais en colère contre lui! Il pourrait même recommencer si ça lui plaisait!

C'est sur cette pensée ma foi masochiste qu'elle mit pied à terre dans l'enceinte du château. Aussitôt, un rang d'élèves qui passait par là firent un grand détour pour l'éviter.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez? hurla-t-elle aux inconscients qui la dévisageaient.

Le couloir se vida en une poignée de secondes et elle se mit en quête de sa rivale dans le cœur du Maitre. Après tout, un cadavre n'est plus un obstacle, pas vrai?

Evangeline suçotait une Plume en sucre Deluxe (celles qui durent deux fois plus longtemps!) quand sa porte explosa. Sa première réaction fut de plonger sous son bureau, ce qui lui permit d'esquiver un Doloris et un Sectumsempra. Un coup d'œil rapide identifia son agresseur. Bellatrix Lestrange. Fu**... Bien à l'abri derrière le meuble massif, elle railla à voix haute.

-Alors ce qu'on raconte est vrai...tu es amoureuse de ton Maitre? He ben, je plains sincèrement Rodolphus...ça doit pas être drôle tous les jours, de t'avoir pour femme!

-Tu vas mourir, salope!

-Pourquoi? Parce que ce cher Voldemort m'a invitée à dîner et pas toi? Si ça peut te consoler, il n'y a plus rien entre nous. Il est tout à toi!

"Mais pourquoi ça me fait mal alors?" se demanda-t-elle en se frottant la poitrine.

Alors que la mangemort se faisait un devoir de pulvériser son bureau, la jeune femme roula sur le côté et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand. Aussitôt, le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce et s'enroula autour de Bella pour la plaquer au mur comme un horrible papier peint, la main tenant la baguette magique pendant misérablement dans le vide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, sale garce? vitupéra l'épouse Lestrange. Relâche-moi et bats-toi comme une femme!

-T'appelles ça se battre avec honneur, entrer chez quelqu'un en démolissant son mobilier pour la torturer sans lui laisser le temps de se défendre? persifla Evy en la narguant. Bon sang, tu sais quel âge avait ce bureau? Tu vas m'en repayer un!

-Evangeline! Tout va bien? hurla Tom Jedusor en faisant éruption, la baguette à la main.

Il faillit trébucher sur un éclat de bois plus gros que les autres et se rétablit vivement en jetant un regard perdu à la pièce dévastée. Puis il vit sa lieutenante clouée au mur et sa soi-disant victime faire les cents pas en récupérant les rares bibelots encore intacts.

-Si tu es venu pour me sauver, t'es un peu à la bourre, observa finement la prof en soufflant sur un cadre. Et puis d'abord, comment tu savais qu'elle allait venir?

-Ben...quand elle est partie tout à l'heure, elle était vraiment mauvaise.

-Parce que bien sûr tu lui as laissé croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous?

-Ben...

-Mais quel con!

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait de mal? soupira Voldemort en version trente ans.

Evangeline ne le regardait toujours pas, elle lui tournait même carrément le dos.

-Ce que tu as fait? Attends un peu...premièrement, tu as réussi à me faire croire qu'il y avait un mec bien enfoui en toi. Hé ben il est caché tellement bien que le pauvre n'aura jamais d'occasion de sortir. Ensuite, tu m'as fait du mal. Puis tu m'as servi tes excuses minables "Oh, tu sais, je n'ai absolument pas fait exprès...C'est parti tout seul!"... Faux cul. Et maintenant, tu dis à cette malade mentale dingue de toi que je te manque -ou quoi que tu lui ais dit! Et bien sûr, la seule à qui ça a profité, c'est moi! Regarde ce que tu as fait! mon bureau est en morceaux _à cause de toi_! Mais t'es aveugle ou tu le fais exprès?

-Dingue de moi?

Evangeline leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et dire que tu étais censé être intelligent...! Tu m'as bien eue, là, franchement, chapeau! Et toi dégage, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Bellatrix qui retomba au sol et tenta de revenir à la charge.

-Fous le camp de chez moi! hurla Evy, une brise furieuse faisant flotter ses cheveux.

Bella réfléchit deux secondes, puis prit ses jambes à son cou. Elle comptait remettre ça à plus tard.

En attendant, autant ne pas se frotter à cette immonde garce qui se permettait de parler d'elle ainsi et d'insulter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa vengeance serait terriiiiible! Elle transplana et se servit un bon Whisky en espérant que son bien-aimé Maitre en sortirait vivant.

-Tu peux partir aussi, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir, non? siffla Evy.

Voldemort hésita.

-Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'elle t'a fait... Je paierai les dégâts.

-Y a intérêt! Maintenant dégage, toi aussi!

Et Tom Jedusor, le plus grand mage noir du monde, prit la fuite devant sa presque ex petite amie.

Le seul point positif, c'est qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il allait faire pour se faire pardonner. ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'entrainer au sort Doloris sur cette chère Bella...

On ne touche pas aux affaires du Maitre, non mais!

_A suivre..._

_Voilà voilà. Evy en veut à mort à Tom...qui en veut à Bella. Et moi j'ai eu une longue discussion avec une amie pour savoir ce que j'allais faire d'eux deux... Mon amie est de l'avis de Lucius._

_Moi pas._

_Avez-vous deviné ce qu'il allait lui offrir? Il m'a fallu un moment pour trouver, mais maintenant que c'est fait...! Voldemort a un petit don qui n'a rien à voir avec la magie..._

_Je vais pouvoir m'atteler au chapitre 5...TAT_

_Ca vous a plu? Vous avez des idées pour faire avancer la relation entre Evy et Voldy? Des questions sur les pouvoirs de notre héroïne? Il me semble que ça devient clair, maintenant..._

_Désolée pour les potentielles fautes de frappe._

_Review?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Amis du soir, bonsoir. J'ai décidé qu'à partir de ce chapitre, j'appellerai Tom Jedusor la version de trente ans et Voldemort la face de Serpent. Par convention. Na. Comme ça, je me fais moins chier avec la description de son physique qui joue au yoyo toutes les deux secondes. Enfin, je ne peux pas dire, c'est de ma faute..._

_Merci à __**Yuki-master:**__ tes commentaires me font rigoler, et non, tu n'es pas le premier à me proposer un séjour à l'asile. Et tu as tout à fait raison quant aux pouvoirs d'Evangeline. Si, si! Mais elle, elle n'a pas besoin d'un éventail comme dans Naruto! Et Voldemort a déjà perdu la face, de mon point de vue... on dirait qu'il a pris un mur en pleine face! C'est mon personnage préféré (surtout la version jeune), même si ça ne se voit pas d'après les conneries que j'écris sur lui... _

_Et encore merci de me traiter de fêlée, je me reconnais bien là! XD Attention à la colère des femmes! c'est dangereux! Surtout quand il s'agit de ma sœur en fait..._

_Mon inspiration me vient surtout parce que j'ai l'esprit tellement tordu que mon entourage ne me comprend jamais, mais j'ai l'habitude. Je vois un truc dans un film, un petit détail de rien du tout et c'est l'effet boule de neige...et ça donne une fic complètement chtarbée. je ne me souviens même plus comment j'ai pensé à cette fic en regardant le cinquième film...Faut pas demander...!_

_Ahlala...J'adore faire rigoler les gens comme des gros débiles! Ne vous en déplaise!_

_Merci aussi à __**Mitsukimoon**__: On ne se connait pas encore très bien, mais j'aime bien les bisous sucrés et encore plus quand on me rajoute comme favori! Normalement, au point où j'en suis, je la terminerai, ne t'inquiète pas! _\( A)/

_Merci_ _également_ _à __**Jude June**__ dont je viens de voir le message à l'instant. Tu trouves que j'écris bien? Merci beaucoup! Par contre, si tu préfères les histoires d'amour de Voldemort plutôt que celles de Tom, tu risques d'être un peu déçue, car c'est plutôt Tom qui profite d'Evy...désolée._

_J'en profite aussi pour remercier et pour m'excuser auprès de ceux dont je n'ai vu les reviews que maintenant et qui n'ont pas été remerciés comme il se doit! Il ne sera pas dit que vous êtes oublié_s!

Chapitre 5:

Une autre semaine s'écoula sans que Voldemort ne tente encore d'entrer dans son espace vital. La vie d'Evangeline lui paraissait si surréaliste! Elle était à sa connaissance la seule femme de l'Histoire à avoir approché le mage noir d'aussi prêt (assez près pour l'embrasser en tout cas), à l'avoir ouvertement insulté et à ne pas avoir écopé de sorts de torture plus horribles les uns que les autres. Sans compter le fait qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Ca lui semblait tellement fou...!

"Si ça se trouve, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'on m'a fait faire ce serment...parce qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal quoi que je fasse. Enfin, il m'a fait du mal, mais au moins je suis encore en état de réfléchir."

Comme promis, il avait envoyé une équipe de mages décorateurs dans son bureau pendant son absence pour réparer les dégâts et refaire l'ameublement, les peintures... Au début, ça l'avait énervée, parce qu'elle estimait avoir un droit de regard sur la déco de son espace personnel, mais en voyant le résultat elle avait dû admettre qu'il avait du goût. Maintenant, elle bénéficiait d'un bureau en chêne massif avec une bonne douzaine de tiroirs secrets, un fauteuil en cuir noir assorti au divan, de nouveaux tableaux représentant des dragons et des sirènes, de nouvelles fenêtres... Les murs avaient été repeint en blanc cassé et une nouvelle commode noire avait élu domicile dans un coin. Un tapis précieux bordeaux et or recouvrait le sol et était si épais que lorsqu'elle se trouvait pieds nus dessus, elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer de plusieurs centimètres. Il avait fait les choses en grand.

En même temps, il avait intérêt!

Est-ce qu'on pouvait faire un procès à un mage noir craint dans le monde entier?

Il fallait qu'elle vérifie.

En dehors du confort relatif de son bureau (oui, parce qu'elle avait quand-même failli se faire zigouiller dans ledit bureau, alors...), sa vie au château devenait un peu ennuyante. Les professeurs avaient fini par comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Voldy et elle. Du coup, ils la regardaient bizarrement, Rogue et les Carrow en tête. Quant à McGonagall, il lui semblait qu'elle la dévisageait avec pitié quand elle se croyait discrète. Et, franchement, tout ça devenait lourd!

Elle n'avait plus aucun ami sincère à Poudlard en dehors de ses élèves, qui eux pensaient qu'elle avait rompu avec "le beau jeune homme de l'autre soir". Si eux aussi la prenaient en pitié, elle ne répondrait plus de rien! Elle fuirait Poudlard, après tout, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être là pour le bon déroulement de sa mission. C'était même mieux de ne pas y être, même si la foule d'élèves autour d'elle avait un effet apaisant sur ses nerfs. Et puis ainsi, Voldemort ne saurait plus où la trouver... mais elle serait en vadrouille, comme Harry Potter et ses amis. Comme l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle avait sa fierté quand-même!

Son père le lui avait toujours dit: "Tant que tu peux te battre, bats-toi. Quand tu vois que tout espoir est perdu, casse-toi.". Ca faisait un peu Serpentard, mais elle était entièrement d'accord avec ce principe. Bref, elle resterait au château tant qu'elle le pourrait.

Et puis, son intuition lui disait que les choses intéressantes se passeraient là, à la fin...

Comme si la guerre allait se dérouler ici!

N'importe quoi.

En fin de compte, elle était seule avec les citations de son défunt père et un bureau fraichement relooké. Quelle compagnie!

Les cours avaient repris depuis une semaine maintenant. Tant mieux, ça l'occupait. Donner des devoirs à outrance était bon pour les nerfs, vraiment.

Non, c'était une blague. Elle savait rester pondérée quand il le fallait, et elle n'allait surtout pas s'attirer l'ire de ses chers étudiants! (Fussent-ils à Serpentard!)

Un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait après une dure journée de travail (à peu près trois heures de cours en tout à donner...), elle eut la surprise de trouver une feuille de parchemin la représentant. C'était un portrait très ressemblant dessiné à l'encre de Chine et qui mettait ses yeux noir et ses longs cheveux en valeur. Elle chercha une signature du regard.

_T.M.R._

_Avec toute mon affection._

Elle ignorait totalement ce que signifiaient ces trois lettres, mais en tout cas, ce n'était pas les initiales de Lord Voldemort. Aurait-elle un admirateur secret?

Elle encadra le dessin et l'afficha sur sa cheminée, à côté de celui de l'élève de l'autre jour, heureusement épargné par la folie de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Heureusement qu'elle ne connaissait pas le vrai nom de Voldemort...

Les jours suivants, elle retrouva de nouveaux dessins au même endroit et de tout évidence du même auteur. Un par jour...et chacun la montrant de façon différente. Bien que troublée, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le talent de l'artiste et son magnifique coup de crayon! Les petits mots différaient toujours, mais jamais la signature: T.M.R...

Elle eut beau interroger tout le monde, personne n'avait rien vu, ce qui voulait sûrement dire que son admirateur se débrouillait toujours pour agir pendant les heures de cours. Ce manège dura deux semaines, et lorsqu'Evangeline ne put plus voir sa cheminée en dessous des images, elle décida de piéger le petit malin. Elle demanda une journée de congé à Rogue (avec des arguments si frappants qu'il ne put la lui refuser) et la passa dans son bureau à corriger des copies et à lire des livres au coin du feu. Vers dix-sept heures, la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra dans la pièce sans la voir car elle était camouflée par son divan. Elle sortit sans bruit de sa cachette et se faufila derrière le grand brun qui déposait un parchemin sur un meuble.

-BOUH! hurla-t-elle.

Le garçon sursauta et se retourna vivement.

-Toi?

-Evangeline, je...

Voldemort (ou plutôt Tom Jedusor) se tenait devant elle comme un élève pris en faute.

-A quoi tu joues avec tes dessins?

-...

-Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça pour te faire pardonner?!

-...Si?

-Sans blague? Tu as passé autant de temps pour que je te pardonne!? T'es malade ou quoi? Et c'est quoi ce T.M.R.?

-Tom Marvolo Riddle, c'est mon nom. Enfin, avant que je devienne Lord Voldemort, lui confia le grand brun. C'est un secret, donc si tu pouvais éviter de m'appeler ainsi devant tout le monde...

-Je peux t'appeler Tom?

-Si tu veux, mais en privé seulement.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu? Tu comptais vraiment m'offrir un dessin par jour jusqu'à la fin de ma vie?

-Non, juste jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes mes excuses, en fait, sourit Tom.

-Comment veux-tu que je sache que c'est toi si tu ne signes pas avec ton nom de scène? plaisanta Evy. J'ai cru qu'un élève faisait un complexe d'Œdipe, moi!

Le sourire de Tom s'élargit. Le fait qu'elle plaisante avec lui était un bon signe.

-Heu, en tout cas, merci. Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de don...Tom.

Le jeune homme frissonna en l'entendant prononcer son vrai nom.

-Je suis un surdoué, tu l'ignorais? ironisa-t-il.

Evangeline ne savait plus quoi penser. Ce que...Tom lui avait fait était impardonnable, mais son sourire narquois lui donnait envie de tout simplement oublier ce mauvais souvenir. Elle perdait de sa fermeté, ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

-Je...Vol..., non, Tom. Il faut qu'on parle.

-D'accord. Il était temps, j'ai cru que tu ne le dirais jamais.

Ils prirent tous deux place dans le divan, séparés de quelques centimètres seulement, et se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux sans savoir par où commencer.

-Je suis...du côté de la Lumière, tu sais, finit par dire Evy.

-J'avais deviné.

Tom s'était rembruni.

-Tu savais qu'Harry Potter était en difficulté, la veille de Noël, pas vrai?

-Oui. Je t'ai retenu intentionnellement. J'ai juré de le protéger par tous les moyens, même s'il l'ignore lui-même.

-A qui as-tu promis ça? Dumbledore?

-Non, il était déjà...mort... à ce moment-là. Disons que j'ai juré à un ami. je ne peux pas te dire de qui il s'agit, c'est un secret.

-Et comment fais-tu pour savoir ce qui lui arrive?

-J'ai un pouvoir assez pratique...

-Venons-en, à ce pouvoir. Tu n'es pas une sorcière ordinaire, n'est-ce pas?

-Je ne suis pas une sorcière du tout. Je suis la fille d'un sorcier et d'une moldue, mais je n'ai aucun don pour la magie comme tu la connais.

-Tu es donc une cracmole.

-Pas tout à fait. Je ne peux pas non plus te l'expliquer, c'est trop bizarre. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je suis...Je cherche encore. \o/

-En quoi consiste ton don? J'ai cru comprendre que ça avait un rapport avec le vent, mais...

Evangeline se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Ca n'a pas _un rapport_ avec le vent, _c'est_ le vent! On peut dire que je le maitrise très bien, même si je ne saurai jamais la limite de ce...don.

-L'autre jour, j'ai lu tes pensées. On aurait dit que plusieurs personnes parlaient dans ta tête.

-Oui, c'est le vent. Il me parle toujours, quoi que je fasse. Même sous la douche, ce qui est un peu embarrassant. On peut dire que j'ai un lien privilégié avec lui.

-C'est cet ami qui t'a dit de protéger Harry, je me trompe?

-...Oui, c'est ça. Je ne suis pas censée le dire, mais si tu le devines tout seul, ce n'est pas ma faute.

Une rafale plus forte que les autres ouvrit la fenêtre d'un coup et gifla Tom, qui tomba à la renverse. Aussitôt, Evy se leva et pointa le doigt vers la sortie, furibonde. Le beau brun crut un instant qu'elle le mettait dehors, mais lorsqu'un courant d'air sortit en..._gémissant_, il comprit.

-Sale caractère, grommela la jeune prof en se rasseyant.

-Il n'a pas l'air content...commenta Tom, un brin amusé par cet incident.

Même s'il avait toujours super mal à la joue...

-Il n'est jamais content! Dès que je fais un pas de travers il me hurle dans les oreilles! Mais je dois admettre qu'il est plutôt pratique, ce don.

-Passionnant, tu veux dire! Tu peux drainer l'air dans les poumons de quelqu'un? Supprimer l'air présent dans une pièce?

-Heu, en général, j'évite d'asphyxier les gens...

-Heu, oui, excuse-moi, je m'emporte...

-Parlons de toi, maintenant! Tu as trouvé la raison de tes changements de physique? interrogea Evangeline.

-J'ai bien une hypothèse, mais je n'en suis pas sûr à cent pour cent...

-Dis toujours?

-He bien, j'ai gagné un genre d'immortalité, en accomplissant toutes ces choses horribles... A cause de ça, j'ai perdu mon aspect humain et je suis devenu cette espèce de serpent blanc, là... Le seul moyen pour que je retrouve mon aspect d'antan et que je ne sois plus immortel, c'est le remord. Si je regrette profondément ce que j'ai fait, ma "sauvegarde" sera détruite et ne servira plus à rien. Or, depuis qu'on se connait, à chaque fois que je te vois, que je te touche..., je reprends mon apparence humaine, ce qui signifie que quelque part, une partie de moi ressent du remord. Depuis Noël, je suis resté tel que tu me vois, parce que je voulais à tout prix me faire pardonner. Je regrette vraiment ce que je t'ai fait. Mais bien sûr, je n'en suis pas sûr.

-Tu veux dire que tu redeviens mortel?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais on pourrait croire que je tends à regretter mes actions passées, parce que je veux te plaire et que je suis prêt à tout pour ça. Personne ne voudrait d'un assassin avec soi.

-Sauf Bellatrix...

-Bella est un cas à part. En tout cas, une seule chose est sûre: il n'y a que toi qui as cet effet sur moi.

-He ben! Je ne t'ai pas dit que j'étais une surdouée?

Tom eut un petit rire tout à fait craquant (oups, j'interviens trop dans mon histoire, là) et saisit la main d'Evy pour la porter à ses lèvres, la faisant rougir comme une pivoine.

-Heu, mais, ça ne te gêne pas que je ne sois pas une sorcière?

-Ca ne te gêne pas que je sois un serial killer? répliqua Tom sur le même ton.

-J'imagine qu'on est quittes, alors... Tu pourrais arrêter d'embrasser ma main? C'est gênant...

Tom s'exécuta et attendit sagement que la jeune femme dise quelque chose. Il ne fut pas déçu.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter de m'embrasser! s'indigna Evangeline.

Tom sourit comme le Chat du Cheshire.

-Tu es sûre? Tu ne m'en veux plus?

-Je t'en voudrais _vraiment_ si tu me laissais en plan maintenant!

Tom se pencha en avant et caressa les lèvres de la jeune femme de son souffle. Puis, ne pouvant plus attendre, il les embrassa pleinement, profitant sans vergogne de leur douceur. Evangeline, de son côté, venait de toucher le Paradis du doigt. Il lui semblait que ce baiser durait des siècles, et c'était tant mieux! Elle fit passer ses longs bras dans la nuque de son amant, qui lui l'empoigna dans le dos et l'arrière du crâne.

Trente secondes plus tard, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Evangeline se redressa malgré son envie de recommencer, l'oreille aux aguets.

-Quoi? se plaignit Tom. Tu n'as pas aimé?

-Si, c'est juste que...le vent ne dit plus rien!

-Tant mieux! Je ne vais pas me faire piquer ma copine par un courant d'air quand-même! Allez, reviens ici!

Ils passèrent la soirée à se bécoter. Franchement, je ne vais pas passer la mienne à tout raconter en détail alors passons directement à la suite!

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, ils se virent plus de temps que ne le permettait leur emploi du temps respectif de prof et de mage noir en pleine conquête du monde. Ils organisèrent des sorties en amoureux dans le parc à la tombée de la nuit, des dîners chez Voldemort, des journées shopping qui allégèrent considérablement le portefeuille de Tom et des séances de bisoutage (non, ce mot n'est pas du tout mal orthographié!). Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, même quand Evy avait un de ses flashes la prévenant qu'Harry courait un danger quelconque; dans ces cas-là, Tom se concentrait sur ce que lui ressentait, et c'était sans rancune pour le perdant... Il n'essayait même pas de savoir où le garçon était, il ne se déplaçait que lorsqu'il l'apprenait par lui-même ou par un de ses mangemorts. heureusement, Evy gagnait souvent et usait de tous les artifices possibles et imaginables pour retarder son petit ami quand celui-ci devait partir à la chasse au Harry.

Leur relation resta secrète, sauf pour Rogue. Après tout, il était directeur de l'école et très mal placé pour critiquer.

Malgré tout cela, ils ne couchèrent pas ensemble (après tout ils ont l'âge, non?) car Evy avait encore de très mauvais souvenirs de son expérience de Noël, if you know what I mean...

Et devinez pourquoi Voldemort était énervé quand Bella l'a appelé à Pâques, alors qu'Harry était prisonnier au manoir des Malefoy? Pas parce qu'il cherchait la Baguette de Sureau, non, il l'avait déjà trouvée dans la tombe de Dumbledore. C'est juste parce qu'il était en train de jouer au docteur avec Evy qui, elle, fit tout son possible pour l'empêcher de partir. Ouh, la vilaine!

_A suivre..._

_Dans le chapitre suivant, il y aura quelques révélations sur Evy et ce qu'elle a fait de sa vie avant de rencontrer Voldy...et peut-être bien du jus de citron, pas forcément dans cet ordre._

_Et oui, je sais, j'appelle Tom "Jedusor" et je mets ses initiales anglaises. Que voulez-vous, je préfère "TMR" à "TEJ"! Et puis Elvis c'est moche comme nom, ça fait trop prince du rock._

_La bataille de Poudlard va bientôt commencer! Ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez garde!_

_Qu'en pensez-vous? Il était temps qu'ils se remettent ensemble, ces deux abrutis!_

_Review? Siouplait?_


	6. Chapter 6

_C'est la première fois que j'écris deux chapitres le même jour... Ou alors j'ai oublié, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas. De toute façon je suis __**fêlée**__, hein?! Non, non, je n'ai pas oublié. Je n'oublie rien..._

_Tiens! pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, j'étais en train de dessiner sur mon ordi et ma soeur est venue me demander de regarder un truc pour elle sur le net. J'ai donc réduit mon programme de dessin et je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec cinq magnifiques reviews! Je vous love, les gars, franchement (même ceux qui me traitent de cinglée, je le suis tellement que je trouve ça drôle ). Ca fait trop plaisir d'en voir autant en un coup!_

_Merci à (la liste s'allonge, c'est cool!):_

_**ElysioAnge3:**__ Je suis contente que tu nous rejoignes! Bienvenue! J'espère que ce que tu liras te plaira toujours autant! Et merci de suivre cette fic! Soit dit en passant, je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolée pour tes doigts._

_**Julia13verseau:**__ Encore merci! Contente que ça te fasse rire!(C'est marrant, j'ai mes habitués maintenant!)_

_**Petite Amande:**__ (ton pseudo est trognon!) Le caractère de Tom est un peu différent de l'original, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...heureuse que ça te plaise! Et merci de suivre Evy et Tom!_

_**Mitsukimoon**__, le retour!: Je suis contente que tu sois toujours au nombre de mes lecteurs! Merci pour ça! En général, pour cette fic seulement , je publie un chapitre une fois que j'ai terminé de rédiger le suivant. Donc, à l'heure où tu lis celui-ci, le septième devrait être terminé. Normalement, j'écris toujours toute l'histoire avant de commencer à publier, mais j'ai fait une exception pour cette fic-ci._

_Donc, du coup, voici le chapitre 6, et bisous sucrés à toi!_

_**Lovely manga: **__Ouah! ton commentaire est arrivé juste au moment où j'écrivais mes remerciements!_

_Quant à Voldy... j'aime vraiment Tom, donc je ne peux m'empêcher de baver sur mon écran en décrivant ses mésaventures. On dit que dans sa jeunesse, il avait un talent pour charmer les gens, c'est donc ce côté-là de sa personnalité que je fais ressortir! Et merci pour le "bonne chance!" j'en ai besoin, surtout pour les derniers chapitres qui vont être plus riches en action que le début._

_**BelieveInYourDreams2:**__ Non, je n'aime pas Elvis Presley, même si je reconnais qu'il mérite sa notoriété. Merci de ton commentaire! J'espère que la suite de ta lecture continuera de te plaire!_

_Et enfin l'inévitable, l'inénarrable: _

_**Yuki-master**__!: J'aime beaucoup la longueur de tes commentaires... La description de la face de Voldy, rapport au mur, là...je trouve que ça convient aussi pour Robert Pattinson. J'espère qu'il n'y a ici aucun inconditionnel de Twilight. Désolée s'il y en a. Moi aussi je kiffe la tronche de Voldemort, et même si j'adore le tourner en ridicule, je considère qu'il a aussi droit à un minimum de respect, car il n'a pas eu une vie toute rose! (Je pense le même de Harry et de certains autres persos)Et puis, devenir le plus grand mage noir d'Angleterre, c'est pas rien! Ca demande du boulot! Quant à la citation de Mr. Creed, je dois avouer qu'au départ elle était plus classe, mais j'ai préféré cette version-là. Pas vous? Je trouve aussi que ça devient vraiment guimauve. J'ai pas l'habitude, je sais pas quoi faire! Ma fic se retourne contre moi, NON! J'essaie de limiter la guimauve avec les blagues pourries et les jurons d'Evangeline, mais c'est pas facile tous les jours... Et le jus de citron, c'est un rapport pas très subtil au terme "Lemon" qui signifie, dans les mangas et les fics, qu'il y aura présence d'une ou plusieurs scènes un peu osées. Enfin, tu verras par toi-même. Ca devrait rester soft, pas d'inquiétude!_

_Bref. Ici, vous trouverez toutes les explications sur Evangeline. Enfin je crois. lol. Donnez-moi votre avis sur elle, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez! Vous ne la trouvez pas trop...ennuyante? Idiote? Fleur bleue? Autre?_

_N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer, je suis là pour vous écouter!_

Chapitre 6:

Aujourd'hui, on était le 30 avril, c'est-à-dire la veille de la fête du travail pour les moldus. Pour la peine (quoiqu'en général il n'ait pas besoin de prétexte), Tom avait accordé une journée de congé à sa chère petite copine par le biais de Rogue pour qu'ils puissent en profiter tous les deux. Comme quoi il n'est pas aussi désintéressé qu'on le croit, le petit Tommy! C'est un mage noir après tout!

Tout ça pour dire que c'était bientôt le premier mai. (description trop longue pour pas grand 'chose.)

Evangeline se préparait comme une ado qui va à son premier bal de promo, c'est-à-dire qu'elle rectifiait sa coiffure en fonction de ses fringues qui, soit dit en passant, changeaient toutes les deux secondes. Depuis Noël, elle avait décidé d'enrichir sa garde-robes avec des robes plus colorées que son noir habituel, juste pour que Tom ne pense pas qu'elle était en deuil ou un truc comme ça. Là, elle essayait une jolie robe d'été rouge qui lui arrivait au genou avec un serre-tête doré. Elle secoua la tête et se déshabilla de nouveau au profit d'une robe bleu pâle avec un bandeau argenté. Elle enfila une paire de sandales de la même couleur et le collier que Tom lui avait offert à Noël, celui en forme de serpent d'argent qu'elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de jeter à la poubelle. Pendant leur dispute, elle l'avait porté autour du poignet, caché sous sa manche pour que personne ne le voie, et surtout pas lui!

Elle compléta le tout avec le parfum et le bracelet qu'il lui avait achetés pour la Saint-Valentin (encore une journée épique) (si j'y pense j'en ferai un bonus à la fin). Comme ça, c'était parfait!

Il vint la chercher dans le hall comme à son habitude et lui donna galamment le bras pour l'escorter jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de l'école pour une promenade à Pré-Au-Lard. Ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour se voir pendant les heures de cours, comme ça personne ne les espionnait. prendre congé pour flirter, ce n'était pas très professionnel. Comme quoi, sortir avec un dictateur, ça a du bon!

Ils passèrent la matinée incognito à Pré-Au-Lard qui, soit dit en passant, avait perdu un peu de sa magie depuis le coup d'Etat de Voldemort, s'arrêtèrent aux Trois Balais pour le dîner, s'offrirent des bonbons chez Honeydukes, des feux d'artifice chez Zonko (allez savoir pourquoi...) et un nouveau calepin pour Evy. Puis ils firent un tour dans la Cabane Hurlante (visiter une maison hantée au bras d'un serial killer est un peu paradoxal, non?), se gavèrent de chocolat et de Bièraubeurre et enfin admirèrent le ciel, main dans la main comme un couple normal.

-Ce matin était...formidable! s'extasia Evangeline en embrassant le bout du nez de Tom.

-Humm, moi aussi. J'aime bien quand tu fais ça...

-Je peux faire encore mieux si tu veux...

-Je demande à voir!

S'ensuivit une séance de câlins et plus si affinités.

-Tu sais quoi? J'ai pas envie de dormir chez moi aujourd'hui, dit soudain Evy.

-Tu veux que je te paie une chambre aux Trois Balais? proposa Tom, un peu à la masse dans ce domaine.

-Non! Tu sais, j'ai déjà été plusieurs fois chez toi, mais...tu ne m'as jamais montré ta chambre...dit Evy d'un air boudeur en arrangeant les boutons de la veste du beau brun.

-Noooon?! Tu veux dormir chez moi?

La prof leva les yeux au ciel.

-Noooon, tu crois?!singea-t-elle. Enfin, si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais, mais...

-Ca me va, sauf si tu mets quelque chose de moins léger qu'une nuisette, je ne peux pas prévoir ce que je ferai dans ce cas.

-On y va?

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, très chère.

-Oui, _My Lord._

Tom transplana avec Evy et ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon habituel.

-Mon intuition me dit que c'est...par là! s'exclama Evy en sautillant vers une porte qu'elle n'avait jamais vue ouverte.

Effectivement, il s'agissait bien de la chambre de Tom. C'était une pièce accueillante décorée richement. Un lit double à baldaquin noir trônait en évidence contre le mur du fond et un épais tapis, pareil à celui d'Evy mais en vert et argent couvrait le sol, engloutissant leurs pieds à chaque pas. La jeune femme bondit sur le lit et poussa aussitôt un cri d'orfraie alors qu'un sifflement se faisait entendre.

-_Intrus! A manger pour Nagini! L'humaine va regretter, oh oui...!_

Alors que le serpent se dressait déjà pour mordre, Tom le rattrapa d'un coup sec.

-_Non, Nagini!_ _Interdiction de la manger! C'est compris?_

Le reptile se tortilla d'un air gêné et déçu, puis acquiesça sous les yeux ébahis de sa presque victime. Il se dégagea de la poigne de Tom et sortit sans un regard en arrière.

-Tu...Tu...commença à bégayer Evangeline.

-Oui...je parle aux serpents...

- T-Tu pionces avec un python?

-Heu...oui?

-T'es malade...

-Tu parles avec le vent, alors le malade c'est pas moi!

-Rooooh! Traite-moi de cinglée, aussi!

-Cinglée!

-Tu vas mourir!

Evangeline empoigna un oreiller et le jeta à la tête de son petit ami qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout et s'étouffa avec les plumes.

-Mais tu me cherches ma parole!

Il bondit sur le lit et entama une bataille de polochons avec Evy, riant aux éclats comme rarement dans sa vie. Finalement, il se retrouva couché sur elle (qui ne s'en plaignait pas) et s'appliqua à toucher de ses lèvres tous les bouts de peau qu'il voyait, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa copine.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, elle en eut marre et commença à désaper discrètement le grand brun.

-Mais...? Tu joues à quoi?

-Ben, j'enlève tes vêtements.

-Je le vois bien, mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas le faire!

-Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis! Tu peux me faire le plaisir d'enlever cette chemise?

-A tes ordres.

Il se retrouva à poil en moins de deux et jugea que la situation était trop inégale. Alors il ôta une à une les bretelles de la robe de sa partenaire et l'envoya rejoindre ses fringues personnelles, c'est-à-dire par terre. Et les embrassades purent reprendre.

-Tu as un corps parfait, grogna-t-il contre le ventre d'Evangeline.

-Et toi, tu as des putains d'abdominaux!

-Je te remercie, c'est grâce à toi que je les ai récupérés.

-Bah, je suis la première à en profiter, alors je vais pas m'en plaindre!

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis...

-Tom?

-Quoi?

-Faisons-le...s'il te plait.

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui...je crois.

-C'est ta première fois?

-Gros enfoiré. Tout le monde n'a pas vécu septante ans! Et je n'ai pas passé ma vie à trouver un pauv' crétin pour me dépuceler!

-En tout cas, ça ne te rend pas plus polie...

-Pourquoi? Ca devrait? Oh, mon cher, je vous prie de bien vouloir me déflorer, j'en ai ma claque d'attendre!

-Je préférais le début de la phrase, espèce de frustrée.

-Ca fait seize ans que tu n'as pas couché avec quelqu'un, alors tu peux parler!

-Evy...

-Quoi?

-Ferme-là.

-Mais pour qui tu te prends? Espèce de vieux perv...!

-Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il avant d'écraser ses lèvres en un baiser passionné.

Evy eut un hoquet de stupeur. Des mois qu'ils se bécotaient, et il lui disait seulement maintenant qu'il l'aimait! Elle serra d'avantage le corps solide et musclé contre elle et répondit avec fougue. Elle avait l'impression de fondre littéralement, et ça faisait du bien, bordel! Quand il se sépara d'elle pour respirer, elle en profita pour dire la sienne.

-Je t'aime aussi, espèce d'andouille.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu m'insultes?

-Fais ce que tu as à faire, au lieu de bavasser!

-Ok.

Tom fut doux. Très, voir trop doux. Il la prit avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable et ne cessa de l'embrasser à aucun moment. Et elle, pour une fois, fut à court de gros mots. Il s'inquiéta à plusieurs reprises, mais elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, juste un intense plaisir qui l'empêchait de réfléchir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle croyait qu'elle allait souffrir plus, mais elle se trompait. Evangeline venait de prouver au monde entier (enfin, pour l'instant, juste à leurs couvertures) qu'un mage noir pouvait éprouver de l'amour envers quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. A cet instant, elle oublia leur avenir incertain et la guerre qui se profilait. Elle oublia qu'ils étaient ennemis, que leur camps ne pourraient jamais s'entendre, qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec les idéaux de son amant, qu'elle ignorait qui elle était et ce qu'elle ferait de sa vie...Elle oublia tout pour ne plus penser qu'à Tom, son nouveau monde, son univers.

Elle hurla de plaisir et clama haut et fort le nom de celui qu'elle aimait en même temps que son amant. Ils retombèrent, épuisés mais heureux sur les draps en satin pourpre et Tom la soulagea de son poids sans pour autant la lâcher.

Une minute plus tard, elle se sentait prête à recommencer, mais elle n'en ressentit pas le besoin impérieux. Elle resta donc entre les bras du grand brun.

-Dis...?

-Oui? s'inquiéta aussitôt son compagnon.

-Est-ce que seul Tom m'aime?

-Je te demande pardon?

-Est-ce que Voldemort ressent la même chose que Tom?

-Ah, d'accord...Oui, nous t'aimons tous les deux, tu peux en être sûre. Mais je crois que tu préfèrerais m'avoir dans ton lit plutôt que Voldemort.

-J'imagine que oui...Mais je vous aime tous les deux. Même s'il n'est pas parfait, il est toi, en quelque sorte.

-Mouais...Dis, tu ne m'as jamais raconté ta vie.

-Elle n'est pas très marrante. Elle est même carrément déprimante.

-Laisse-moi en juger.

Evangeline soupira.

-Si c'est l'idée que tu te fais de la conversation sur l'oreiller...Bon, tant pis. Je suis la fille d'un sorcier et d'une moldue. Je n'ai pas été spécialement gâtée ou maltraitée. Le jour de ma naissance, la tempête qui soufflait depuis une semaine s'est arrêtée brusquement. Ma mère a vu ça comme un présage, et elle n'avait pas tort, pas vrai? Pendant toute mon enfance, des phénomènes bizarres se déclenchaient autour de moi. La vaisselle volait dans tous les coins, des trucs comme ça. Un jour, on m'a retrouvée en lévitation au dessus de mon lit. J'avais cinq ans. mes parents trouvaient ça normal. Après tout, j'étais une fille de sorcier. Le jour de mes onze ans, j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard. J'étais si heureuse...! On a été sur le Chemin de Traverse tous les trois, on a acheté des robes, un chapeau, un chaudron...et quand on a été chez Ollivander, il m'a dit que...

Sa voix se brisa.

-Il m'a dit qu'aucune baguette ne voulait de moi. J'ai pleuré. Il a dit qu'il essaierait de m'en faire une spéciale, mais que ça prendrait du temps. Je suis donc rentrée à Poudlard, je me suis fait des amis dans la train...Au moment de ma Répartition, on m'a annoncé qu'il y avait une erreur, que je n'étais pas une vraie sorcière. Le Choixpeau n'a pas trouvé ma Maison et on m'a dit de rentrer chez moi.

Evangeline racontait ça d'une voix monotone, mais Tom était assez compatissant pour deux. Il ouvrait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et semblait sur le point de hurler à l'injustice.

-Mes parents étaient déçus et stupéfaits. Ils m'ont donc envoyée à l'école des moldus et on n'en a plus parlé. Je suis devenue prof dans un collège et j'étais douée...je crois. Puis mon père est mort, et ensuite ma mère. Je me suis retrouvée seule. Encore. Mes pouvoirs ne cessaient d'augmenter, et ça causait toutes sortes de problèmes à l'école... Puis j'ai appris ton retour. Ou plutôt celui de Voldemort. J'ai réfléchi longtemps. Je voulais devenir quelqu'un en te combattant, je voulais qu'on me reconnaisse en tant que sorcière. C'est alors que le vent m'a proposé de devenir prof pour protéger Harry Potter. J'ai posé ma candidature, mais le temps que le poste se libère, il était parti en vadrouille pour t'échapper. Je le surveille donc de loin et je suis prof à plein temps. Et encore heureux, parce que vu ce que Poudlard est devenu, ils avaient bien besoin de réconfort, ces pauvres gamins! Voilà, c'est tout. Content?

-Content n'est pas le mot que j'aurais utilisé...grommela Tom en jouant avec ses cheveux. C'est carrément dégueulasse, de t'avoir mise dehors comme ça!

-Ben je les comprends. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait là-bas pendant les cours? Des origamis?

-Oui, mais quand-même.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu avais obtenu ton immortalité.

-C'est pas brillant comme méthode.

-M'en fiche.

-En tuant des gens, j'ai divisé mon âme de façon à enfermer les fragments dans plusieurs objets. Même si on me tue, ces fragments garantissent ma survie. On appelle ces objets des Horcruxes.

-C'est ainsi que tu as survécu pendant treize ans alors?

-Oui, tout à fait. J'en ai six en tout.

-Ah. Faudrait vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose pour tes instincts de tueur.

-Je me soigne. Je ferais bien quelques recherches pour savoir d'où te vient ce pouvoir...

-Laisse tomber, ça fait des années que je cherche, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé. C'était juste un hasard.

Soudain, Evangeline et Tom furent sortis de leur délicieuse torpeur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? questionna Tom.

-Je crois qu'Harry vient de cambrioler Gringotts. M'étonnera toujours, ce gamin. Tiens, il a aussi volé un dragon. Normal...

-Gringotts?

Tom venait de pâlir mortellement et retrouva peu à peu son apparence de serpent.

-Tu ne pourrais pas juste...arrêter de faire ça? C'est énervant! le houspilla Evy.

-Désolé, il faut que j'y aille, s'excusa Voldemort. Retourne à l'école et reste-y.

-Ok...soupira la prof en se rhabillant.

Elle regarda d'un œil morne Voldemort disparaitre avec Nagini, sortit du manoir et s'envola littéralement grâce à un courant d'air chaud. Quand elle atteignit enfin Poudlard, dix minutes plus tard, tout semblait normal. Ce n'est que lorsque la nuit tomba que tout devint évident.

Harry Potter était à l'école et Voldemort ne tarderait pas à l'apprendre.

La Bataille de Poudlard allait pouvoir commencer.

Merde.

_A suivre..._

_Voilà. Comme vous pouvez le constater, l'histoire va bientôt se terminer. Sob. Je commençais à bien l'aimer, moi, cette prof pas comme les autres!_

_Comme dit un peu plus haut, j'écrirai peut-être un chapitre bonus sur la Saint-Valentin alors ne quittez pas tout de suite, hein! Le temps que je trouve une idée intéressante..._

_Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? De la vie désespérante d'Evangeline? Dans quel camp va-t-elle se battre? Assistera-t-on à la démonstration de son effrayant pouvoir comme on ne l'a jamais vu?_

_Tout ça, c'est dans le chapitre suivant!_

_PS: j'ai vraiment galéré avec les dates moi... Normalement, la victoire sur Voldy devait avoir lieu le 2 mai, mais il m'a fallu me repasser le film mentalement pour comprendre que c'est juste au matin qu'Harry gagne...Du coup j'ai dû reculer tout ce chapitre d'un jour! Beuh..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut la compagnie_

_Par gentillesse, malgré mon organisme défaillant qui m'empêche d'écrire le chapitre suivant, j'ai décidé de publier au moins celui-ci. Bonne lecture mes bien chers frères, mes bien chères sœurs._

_Dans ce chapitre commence la Bataille de Poudlard. Du sang va couler sous les ponts...(quel magnifique mix!)et au milieu de ce carnage et de ces ruines, un amour naissant se tortille de douleur... C'est de moi, interdit de me le piquer sans demander!_

_Merci à:_

_L'innommable __**Yuki-master:**__ heu, pour la scène olé olé, d'habitude je mets plus de détails, mais là, comme c'est ma première fic "d'amour" sur HP, je n'était pas sûre des réactions du public si je mettais trop de description. Si tu veux du sexe, regarde FMA et lis mes fics sur FMA! J'ai un ami bi qui pense que je suis une vraie perverse, là, c'est juste que j'avais un peu peur... désolée._

_Et oui, je suis Belge alors j'écris et je dis septante. J'aurais dû mettre la traduction pour les Français, tiens...manque d'habitude. De toute façon, l'idée à retenir est qu'il est vieux, point. C'est marrant, j'avais imaginé la même tête que toi quand Evangeline voit Nagini...!^^ Quant aux pouvoirs d'Evy, elle se dévoile dans ce chapitre et sans doute dans le prochain aussi... Je verrai quand j'écrirai. Là, j'suis malade alors on verra! Et pour les jeux de mots pourris je ne suis pas la dernière! Amicalement vôtre, Lilisu. _

_PS: j'aime toujours les longs commentaires! Et merci aussi pour avoir mis Voldy en favori!_

_**Mitsukimoon: **__Je suis contente de te soulager après les cours! Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien avoir déjà terminé cette fic...(rire jaune). Malheureusement, j'ai pris un jour de retard pour cause de maladie, donc désolée. La suite ne devrait pas tarder, je ferai de mon mieux. Gros bisous sucrés!_

_Voici ce que vous offre mon corps torturé._

Chapitre 7:

Evangeline avait senti que quelque chose se passait avant même que l'air ne l'en informe. Harry Potter était de retour et venait de s'infiltrer dans le château en quête d'un certain objet... Après les révélations de Tom, elle n'était plus dupe. C'était bel et bien un Horcruxe que le garçon cherchait. Attirée par le ramdam, elle se retrouva à la Tour des Serdaigles juste à temps pour voir Rogue sauter par la fenêtre. McGonagall orchestrait déjà l'évacuation des élèves les plus jeunes et celle des Serpentards.

Evangeline se sentit honteuse. Toutes les exactions des Carrow s'étaient passées sous son nez, et alors qu'elle aurait pu aider les autres, elle n'avait rien fait. Elle s'était juste contentée de roucouler avec Tom sans se soucier de rien. Elle avait perdu la confiance des professeurs, sauf de Slughorn qui était toujours à l'ouest. Elle était tout simplement indigne d'être prof. Voyant une baisse de régime dans les ordres de la sous directrice, elle lui tapota l'épaule.

-Minerva?

-Tiens, professeur Creed! Vous avez décidé de vous joindre à nous?

Evangeline serra les dents.

-Je voudrais m'excuser de mon comportement de ces dernières semaines. J'ai été vraiment incompétente, idiote et inutile. (et des tas d'autres adjectifs en "i")

Elle leva les yeux sur McGonagall, elle s'attendit à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose. Raté.

-Je voudrais vous remettre ma démission. Je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais...

-Evangeline, la coupa Minerva. Vous avez été un meilleur professeur que la plupart de ceux que nous avons accueillis ces dernières années. Mais si vous voulez partir, je ne vous retiendrai pas. Néanmoins, j'ai l'impression que nous allons avoir comme qui dirait besoin d'un sacré coup de main, alors vous me remettrez votre démission écrite en cinquante exemplaires de chaque couleur de l'arc-en-ciel chacun après tout ça ou vous ne me donnerez rien du tout! Compris?

Ebahie, Evy la regarda se retourner pour commencer à lancer ses sorts de protection. Elle venait de refuser sa démission! Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était une bonne prof! Elle lui avait demandé de l'aide!

-Merci, madame la Directrice! s'exclama-t-elle avant de filer en courant.

Elle crut voir un petit sourire éclairer le visage strict de la prof de Métamorphose.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'ils rassemblaient les élèves à faire évacuer, une voix sinistre et froide comme la mort retentit dans la Grande salle comme si elle sortait littéralement des murs de pierre.

-Livrez-moi Harry Potter avant minuit et je laisserai cette école intacte... disait la voix.

Mal à l'aise, Evy ne pouvait que reconnaitre le proprio de ces intonations aiguës. Voldemort. Finie la voix chaude et accueillante. Finis les mots doux. Il ne restait que cette face de serpent prête à tout pour récupérer son ennemi de toujours et en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

"Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça arrive maintenant?" se lamenta intérieurement la jeune femme.

McGonagall la regarda d'un air entendu, comme si elle s'attendait à la voir déserter son poste pour se jeter dans les bras de Voldemort. Dès la fin du message, Evangeline se fit un devoir d'aider Slughorn à faire sortir ses élèves et s'arrêta dans la cour du château, qui conduisait directement à l'intérieur. Si cet endroit était pris, elle n'osait imaginer les conséquences.

-Horace, Filius, dit-elle. Pouvez-vous faire vider cette cour? Personne ne doit rester là.

-Mais c'est notre première ligne! s'étonna Flitwick.

-Je sais! Ecoutez-moi, s'il vous plait! Faites-moi confiance et videz-moi cette cour!

Les deux hommes s'entreregardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Ils firent partir tous les combattants de l'Ordre du Phénix qui venaient d'arriver sur place, ce qui laissa le champ libre à Evangeline. Deux minutes plus tard, elle se tenait face à une armée de Mangemorts qui aux douze coups de minuit détruiraient l'école, les deux professeurs curieux de voir ce qu'elle allait faire derrière elle, près de la grande porte. Elle intima aux vents de se lever, la main droite tendue vers le ciel. Elle baissa la température jusqu'à atteindre zéro degré et fit geler toutes les particules de vapeur d'eau présentes dans l'atmosphère.

-S'il vous plait! Professeur Flitwick! Pouvez-vous recouvrir toute la cour d'eau?

-Bien sûr que je peux! claironna le minuscule enseignant._ Aguamenti!_

Un torrent s'abattit sur le sol et gela presque immédiatement, formant une des plus belles patinoires qui lui fut donné de voir. Evy leva de nouveau le bras et une partie de l'eau se souleva jusqu'à ériger une barrière de glace suffisamment épaisse pour contrer les sorts de feu pendant au moins un quart d'heure. Après ça, la patinoire ferait son œuvre, et le temps que les ennemis comprennent sur quoi ils marchaient (et se pétaient la figure), la glace les aurait engloutis dans son étreinte mortelle. Tout l'avant du château était recouvert d'un bouclier infranchissable, rendant impossible une attaque surprise.

-Ca, c'est de la belle magie, sifflota Horace en admirant la surface blanche et miroitante.

-Et j'ai d'autres tours dans mon sac! sourit la jeune femme.

Voldemort, bien à l'abri dans la Cabane Hurlante, se rongeait les sangs. Le garçon avait découvert son point faible et détruit la majeure partie des Horcruxes. Le journal, le médaillon, la coupe qui était sûrement déjà en morceaux, la bague... Il ne restait plus que le diadème et Nagini. Pour Nagini, pas de problème, il lui suffisait de le garder près de lui sous sa protection magique. Pour le diadème, par contre, il devrait compter sur l'ignorance de Potter. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas avoir découvert cette salle, n'est-ce pas?

Evangeline occupait aussi une partie de ses pensées. Si les combattants d'en face en faisaient leur otage... devrait-il l'abandonner? Le camp de la Lumière ne ferait jamais de mal à une pauvre femme, si? D'un autre côté...Evy avait elle-même avoué qu'elle était du côté de Potter, et ce depuis le début. Et si elle n'avait fait que se servir de lui? Si elle se battait aussi?

La meilleure solution pour elle était de le rejoindre. Ici, il pourrait la protéger avec le serpent. Pas si elle se trouvait à un kilomètre. Mais la connaissant, elle serait incapable de quitter l'école devant tout le monde. Impossible. Il lui faudrait donc la faire capturer avant qu'elle ne se prenne un sort perdu. Minuit moins cinq. Le garçon n'était pas là.

Il sortit de la cabane et s'adressa à ses troupes.

-Capturez le professeur Creed sans lui faire le moindre mal. C'est une jeune femme de vingt-sept ans avec de longs cheveux brun foncé et des yeux noirs. Elle ne possède pas de baguette magique et peut maitriser le vent. C'est compris?

Une vague d'assentiment parcourut les rangs des mangemorts.

-Et, Bellatrix. Si elle porte la moindre blessure, si elle a mystérieusement péri avant que vous ne la trouviez, tu seras responsable, c'est clair?

-Oui, Maitre.

-Il est minuit. A l'attaque!

Les rangs de mangemorts, géants et détraqueurs s'avancèrent bravement vers le château, prêts à en découdre. Voldemort, lui, retourna dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Il était à peine minuit et la forteresse de glace était déjà prise d'assaut. Evangeline écouta avec appréhension son bouclier craquer, s'attendant à le voir se fissurer, se briser...Les statues de pierre se trouvaient derrière elle, prêtes à intervenir si ça ne fonctionnait pas comme prévu. A l'arrière du château, Neville et Seamus avaient déjà fini de poser leurs explosifs. Beau feu d'artifice en perspective!

"Je me demande ce qu'il fait..." pensa-t-elle. "Non! Je ne dois pas y penser! C'est lui l'ennemi maintenant! C'est la guerre!"

La glace se fendilla et elle retint son souffle. Tout s'effondra une dizaine de minutes plus tard dans un bruit d'enfer et l'armée adverse s'avança victorieusement vers la forteresse à abattre. Evangeline mit donc son deuxième plan en marche. Un mur de vent invisible, mortel et silencieux, se dressait sous la désormais inutile croûte de glace. Il renforçait les défenses magiques des professeurs et en dépendait également. Si le mur des profs tombait, elle ne donnait pas cher de celui de vent.

La particularité de cette quasi-tornade résidait en la fâcheuse manie de hacher menu tout ce qui tentait de le traverser, béton et diamant compris. Plusieurs géants et mangemorts en firent les frais et comprirent vite à quoi ils avaient affaire. Ils concentrèrent leurs sorts destructeurs sur la barrière des profs qui céda après cinq minutes, entrainant l'air nocif avec lui.

-Merde...souffla Evy.

Il ne restait plus que la patinoire. Après, elle devrait se battre ou laisser le boulot aux pantins de pierre.

Un peu refroidis (ahahaha), les hommes de Voldemort avancèrent prudemment sur la couche de glace invisible grâce à un sort plutôt efficace de Slughorn. Toute la première rangée se rétama pitoyablement en tentant de se raccrocher les uns aux autres. A peine touchèrent-ils la glace qu'elle se referma sur eux, produisant de magnifiques statues à faire frémir Méduse de jalousie.

Malheureusement, la deuxième ligne sans doute constituée de gens plus futés pensa à recouvrir la cours d'une surface de pierre malgré les tentatives de la glace pour se refermer. Evy donna l'ordre aux statues de pierre d'avancer vers l'ennemi et fit souffler un vent furieux et gelé sur la vague d'assaillants qui reculèrent de plusieurs pas avant de lancer des Charmes du Bouclier en cascade. Ils contournèrent les hommes de glace et commencèrent à briser allègrement les guerriers de l'école comme on pète de la vaisselle. C'est à ce moment qu'elle entra sous la protection des murs de Poudlard, complètement crevée pour laisser les autres se battre.

Voldemort n'eut pas besoin d'accompagner ses troupes pour voir la muraille de glace, puis les divers pièges laissés par Evy. Il reconnut tout de suite l'auteur de ces prodiges et poussa un profond soupir. Ainsi donc elle s'était ajoutée aux combattants... Ca n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, de démolir ce château! Il savait Evangeline très forte à ce petit jeu et souhaita bonne chance à ses hommes. Enfin, presque. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'eux pour prendre Poudlard...

Les explosifs de Neville fonctionnaient à merveille. Le jeune homme avait failli y laisser la vie, mais il s'en était bien tiré. Elle alla le féliciter ainsi que Seamus qui s'était amusé comme un petit fou.

Maintenant que le bouclier magique était tombé, les mangemorts surgissaient de nulle part dans le château et distribuaient des maléfices et sortilèges plus vaches les uns que les autres à tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. C'était un vrai bordel.

Evangeline profita de l'entrée en guerre des elfes de maison pour aller se ravitailler et reprendre des forces pour continuer la bataille. Elle distribua des torgnolles et des prises de catch aux pauvres mangemorts qui dépendaient trop de leur magie et bloqua l'air dans les poumons des autres. Ce coup-là, Tom ne pourrait pas le lui reprocher, c'est lui qui en avait eu l'idée! Elle procéda de la même manière pour les débuts d'incendies et usa de son pouvoir pour apparaitre dans le dos de ses ennemis pour les assommer proprement ou pour semer des champs de brume dans les couloirs.

Des feux se déclenchaient derrière l'école, où il savait qu'une partie de son armée se trouvait. Voldemort se rencogna confortablement dans son fauteuil et caressa légèrement la tête écailleuse de Nagini. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Evangeline, et puis, si elle était occupée à l'avant, elle ne pouvait couvrir l'arrière en même temps! Sauf que ses barrières de vent étaient tombées... Elle devait être en train de se battre elle-même ou de concocter de nouveaux chausse-trappes. Si quelqu'un la blessait ou la tuait...ça allait saigner!

Et où était Potter? Lui qui était pourtant sûr que le garçon rappliquerait en vitesse pour éviter les pertes...Voilà qu'il se surprenait à être déçu de son ennemi! Son côté insensible, lui, comprenait parfaitement Harry. Lui ne se serait jamais sacrifié pour sauver qui que ce soit! Enfin, sauf pour Evangeline et Nagini...

Que faire d'elle si elle devenait une ennemie?

Non, non, impossible. Elle ne ferait jamais ça...Du moins, il le croyait avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Evangeline commençait_ vraiment_ à paniquer. Se remplir le ventre ne serait pas toujours une solution, il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose. Normalement, il lui suffisait de dormir, mais elle se voyait mal s'assoupir tranquillement en pleine Troisième Guerre Mondiale! Elle s'effondra contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle. Encore une fois. Ca allait devenir une habitude. Déjà minuit cinquante...Presque une heure de combat et elle était morte. Elle ne voyait Tom nulle part. Il devait rester dans son coin en attendant son heure, comme tout bon serpent. Elle détestait cette partie de lui. Viscéralement.

Le vent continuait de lui chuchoter des encouragements et des idées pas toujours bonnes, mais elle était vraiment crevée, là. Evangeline se remit sur pieds et vida toute une classe d'air en prenant bien soin d'en sortir le Serdaigle qui s'y trouvait. Les mangemorts ne tardèrent pas à s'effondrer, à son plus grand plaisir. Cela faisait longtemps que sa facette sadique ne s'était pas montrée...

Le désespoir s'abattit sur elle quand elle vit la marée noire garnie de masques argentés qui arrivait sur elle et les gens qui l'entouraient. Elle se retrouva prise au piège dans un échanges de sorts bien souvent mortels sans pouvoir bouger un muscle, car la mince protection que le vent lui offrait ne lui laissait pas le loisir de se déplacer. Evy se dissimula derrière une pilasse et annula sa protection qui pompait trop d'énergie, priant pour que les combats s'éloignent d'elle pendant au moins un instant. les membres de l'Ordre et de l'AD lui adressèrent des sourires qui lui remontèrent le moral malgré son inaction et l'amertume qui en résultait. Quelle situation de merde! Au moins, Harry Potter était toujours en vie, sinon Voldemort se serait vanté depuis longtemps de sa victoire.

Soulagement...!

...Qui fut de courte durée quand une silhouette bien connue déboula dans son champs de vision, la baguette à la main.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Impossible d'appliquer la technique du "je ne suis pas là", car la sorcière l'avait déjà repérée et souriait narquoisement en la voyant si fatiguée.

-Alors, on laisse tomber? ironisa-t-elle.

-Si seulement...répondit Evy. J'aimerais avoir la même lâcheté que toi, mais c'était en option le jour de ma naissance.

La Sang Pur pâlit de rage et lui lança une batterie de sorts destinés à la faire souffrir sans laisser de marque. Evy les évita de justesse.

-Le Maitre a dit de te livrer à lui intacte...Mais si on ne voit pas de trace de mon passage, je peux m'amuser avec toi autant de temps que je veux avant de t'envoyer vers lui! chantonna Bella.

-Et tu crois que je serais trop gentille ou trop courageuse pour ne pas le lui dire? se moqua Evy en s'inquiétant mentalement du peu de force qu'il lui restait.

Elle ne pourrait plus se défendre face à cette teigne longtemps!

-Si j'efface la mémoire, tu auras juste l'impression d'avoir d'atroces courbatures à cause de la bagarre! Ta douleur sera bien réelle et même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en saura rien!

-T'es vraiment une sale p***, tu sais ça?

Merci pour la censure, y a des enfants ici que diable! Non, je rigole.

-Tu as pensé à lui avouer ton amour au lieu de lui baver dessus quand tu le vois? Même si t'es mariée?

Bellatrix balbutia quelque chose qu'Evy n'entendit pas.

-Tu peux répéter?

-_Endoloris!_

Cette fois, le vent ne suffit pas. Evangeline glissa au sol en hurlant à s'en arracher la gorge, persuadée que tous ses nerfs étaient en feu. Elle se tortilla de douleur sous le regard de son bourreau qui ne leva le sort que deux minutes plus tard. La prof n'avait même plus assez de force pour crier.

-Alors? C'était comment? C'est ta première fois? s'enquit Bella.

"_C'est ta première fois?"_ retentit de nouveau dans le cerveau torturé d'Evy, mais au lieu de la voix de gamine de la sorcière, c'était un ton doux, charmeur qui berça ses oreilles. C'était la question que Tom lui avait posée quand ils avaient couché ensemble la première fois. Ca datait d'aujourd'hui. Autant dire il y a des siècles.

Elle l'aimait tant...

Trop, peut-être.

Les paupières à moitié closes, elle entrevit Lucius Malefoy qui engueulait Bella et lui lançait un Stupefix. Après, c'était le trou noir. Elle plongea dans les ténèbres avec gratitude pour oublier la douleur. Et tant pis pour ce qui arriverait à son corps pendant ce temps.

_A suivre..._

_Je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal à écrire un chapitre, moi..._

_En plus, j'ai relu la fin du livre pour ne pas me tromper dans la chronologie et...c'est ennuyeux, je ne sais même pas si c'est correct._

_Un petit commentaire pour la route?_

_Dans le chapitre suivant, la confrontation Evy/Voldy!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Jonbour tout le monde! _

_J'ai été chez le docteur. Si si! résultat: je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est. On soupçonne un début de crise d'appendicite avec une inflammation de l'estomac, mais pas moyen d'avoir d'autres infos à part "argh! Si ça continue, allez au urg...couic." Non, je n'ai pas tué le médecin. Normalement, j'écrirai le chapitre suivant avant de publier celui-ci, mais si ça ne va pas, je le publierai sans attendre. Et que je ne vous voie pas prier pour que je souffre, bande de sans-cœurs! Bien à vous et bonne lecture. _

_Merci à :_

_**Laz9**__ de suivre les aventures de ma petite Evangeline!_

_**Mitsukimoon:**__ héhé! On me dit souvent que je suis sadique. C'est marrant le suspens! Surtout quand on est le seul à savoir ce qui se passe après! merci beaucoup de ta sollicitude. Je me soigne! (quelqu'un aurait un remède contre la folie?) Vivent les hypothèses tordues! XD_

_Bisous sucrés et à la prochaine! PS: petit secret de moi à toi...bizarrement, rien que le fait de voir que j'ai des reviews me fait me sentir mieux! sans blague! C'est la magie de Nawel!_

_**Petite amande:**__ Je suis toujours folle de ton pseudo... la confrontation vient, ne t'inquiète pas...je ne sais pas encore en combien de chapitres se terminera cette fic, mais bon... Pour le moment, une chose est sûre: Voldy va s'en prendre plein la gueule! Chacun son tour, na!_

_**ElysioAnge3:**__ Contente que tes doigts aillent mieux! Je te rassure, la suite approche, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite! Et puis, même quand cette histoire sera terminée je compte écrire un bonus sur la saint-Valentin (si j'en ai le courage). Ne pleure pas!_

_L'invariable __**Yuki-master:**__ Mon pauvre ami...il y a une deuxième saison de FMA. Bon courage pour te remettre au goût du jour! J'aime bien les refus de démission originaux, surtout quand c'est un personnage strict mais juste comme McGo qui les donne. C'est comme pour les autorisations (3 exemplaires de chaque nuances de bleu et que ça saute!) Quand je disais que le pouvoir du vent était super pratique! (surtout pour prendre les gens au dépourvu...) Evy applique la politique de l'autruche, c'est une deuxième nature chez elle (et chez moi). Si seulement elle l'avait utilisée avant, elle ne se serait pas embourbée dans une relation amoureuse aussi compliquée!_

_Je te remercie comme d'habitude de ton long commentaire._

_Maladementalement vôtre, Lilisu._

Chapitre 8:

Sans pouvoir ouvrir les yeux ou parler, Evangeline sentit qu'on la couchait sur une surface plus ou moins douillette dans une pièce un peu froide. Des voix retentissaient autour d'elle, l'une furieuse, une autre prête à s'éteindre tandis qu'une dernière transpirait le soulagement. Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange et sans doute Lucius Malefoy, qu'elle avait déjà rencontré au cours de l'année scolaire.

-_Endoloris!_ fit le mage noir.

Aussitôt, un cri déchirant et horriblement aigu se répercuta dans la boite crânienne d'Evy, la faisant frémir dans son sommeil de zombi. La plainte continua longtemps, puis s'éteignit comme une flamme que l'on étouffe. Evangeline ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour sa rivale, ce qui lui arrivait rarement.

Le sort fut répété une fois, deux fois...

Evy aurait aimé pouvoir crier à Tom de s'arrêter, de laisser Bella, mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas. Impossible d'ouvrir la bouche, impossible d'arracher un son à ses cordes vocales.

Les raclements que produisaient les vêtements de la mangemort sur le sol alors qu'elle convulsait étaient des plus affreux, un son à grincer des dents.

"_Il va continuer longtemps comme ça ou quoi?_" pensa-t-elle, impuissante. "_Il va vraiment la tuer, là!_"

Les cris moururent alors qu'elle songeait à cela. Tant mieux...

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient désagréablement.

-Maintenant, Bellatrix, j'espère que tu as compris la leçon.

-Oui...m-Maitre...souffla la jeune femme.

-Sortez tous les deux, ordonna le Lord noir à ses serviteurs.

D'après les bruits de frottement, Lucius aidait sa belle-sœur à se relever et à marcher, ce qui était un petit exploit quand on connaissait l'immense fierté de l'épouse Lestrange.

Encore une fois, le court de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'affaissement du matelas sur lequel elle reposait. Elle sentit un souffle caresser son visage et de longs doigts froids repousser des cheveux qui lui tombaient dans l'œil.

-_Enervatum_, entendit-elle.

Elle put enfin ouvrir les paupières et regarder où elle se trouvait. La Cabane Hurlante, dans l'une des chambres décrépites. Voldemort se tenait au dessus d'elle et semblait inquiet.

-Comment te sens-tu? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Comme si une portée de scroutts à pétard avait élu résidence dans ma tête et cherchait à se tailler une porte d'entrée, grogna Evangeline.

-Bellatrix a payé pour ce qu'elle t'a fait subir. Elle ne recommencera plus.

Sa jeune femme se redressa sur son lit, écartant la face de serpent de son espace vital.

-J'avais pas entendu, tiens, grogna-t-elle avec sa grâce habituelle.

-Tu as tout...?

Voldemort avait pâli, si tant est qu'on puisse encore blêmir avec une peau aussi blanche.

-Ouais, et pas qu'un peu.

-Elle l'a mérité.

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui en veux pas! Que tu lui _pardonnes_! s'indigna-t-il en prononçant ce dernier mot comme une injure.

-Tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte de ce qu'elle ressentait pour toi? Elle t'aime plus que tout, plus que son mari!

-Et alors? Si je t'écoutais, je devrais être sorti avec toutes les filles de l'école quand j'étais jeune.

-Ouais, c'est sûr que maintenant...Il n'y a que deux gourdes comme nous pour t'aimer. Et quand on voit comment tu la traites, je n'ose même pas imaginé ce que tu me feras si un jour j'ai le malheur de te déplaire.

-Je ne te ferais aucun mal! Et tu le sais!

-Mouais, mais comment en être sûre?... Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de t'attaquer à l'école?

-Harry Potter est ici, je ne pouvais pas...

-Il y a des gens innocents, là-bas. Tes mangemorts sont en train de les anéantir.

-Ils n'ont qu'à me le livrer.

-Tu l'aurais fait, toi?

-Bien sûr.

-Désolée, je reformule. Si ça avait été moi, tu l'aurais fait?

-Non! Mais c'est différent...

-Pas du tout. Tu attends de ses amis qu'ils le trahissent et l'envoient à la mort? He ben tu t'es mis le doigt dans l'œil! Et bien profond!

-Leur vie en dépend...

-Ils préféreraient se sacrifier plutôt que de voir Harry mort. Je les comprends.

Elle se leva.

-Où vas-tu?

-Me battre. Dans_ mon_ camp.

-Pas question! Tu pourrais te faire tuer!

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me protéger! J'ai juré que je l'aiderais! Je ne peux pas juste rester là les bras croisés!

-Si tu sors, je ne pourrais plus rien pour toi. Tu seras considérée comme une ennemie.

-He bien tant pis. Après tout, depuis le début nous le sommes, ennemis. On s'est voilé la face, mais à un moment ou un autre, il faut qu'on regarde la réalité telle qu'elle est. Nos idéaux sont trop différents, Tom, dit-elle plus doucement. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à changer et toi non plus. Adieu.

Elle s'enfuit dans l'escalier et vit la lumière rouge d'un sort de stupéfixion heurter le mur derrière elle. Alors c'était comme ça...

Voldemort lui courait après, mais elle pouvait être aussi rapide que l'air si elle le voulait. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle vit le cadavre de Severus Rogue, avachi contre un mur et un flot de sang s'étendant de sa gorge au sol autour de lui. Il tuait même ses esclaves, maintenant? Combien de temps resterait-elle en vie, auprès d'un tel homme? Sans l'influence positive de Tom, Voldemort redevenait celui qu'il avait toujours été. Un monstre, un tueur sans cœur. Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un type pareil?

-Evangeline...commença Voldemort, qui avait tiré parti de son brusque arrêt pour la rattraper. Quand cette guerre sera terminée, nous pourrons être ensemble...

-Oh, oui! Ce que tu sembles oublier, c'est que pour en finir avec tout ça, il faut que Harry ou toi meure! Je ne veux pas voir ça! Si seulement tu voulais bien...laisser tomber tout ça...

Incrédule, Voldemort cligna plusieurs fois les yeux et parut à deux doigts de se gratter les oreilles pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

-_Laisser tomber_? Après tout le mal que j'ai eu? Après tous les sacrifices que j'ai faits? Tu n'imagines pas...

-Des sacrifices? Tout ce que tu as sacrifié, c'est la vie de centaines de personnes innocentes! Tout ça pour une stupide quête d'immortalité, pour te venger des moldus! Je vais te dire, _Voldemort_, j'ai enseigné dans un collège moldu pendant plusieurs années et je n'ai jamais eu le moindre problème avec eux! Tu généralises trop vite, voilà tout! Te rends-tu compte du nombre de moldus qu'il y a sur cette planète? Si tu les extermines tous...

Evangeline se tut, incapable de mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais déclencher un génocide.

-C'est quoi, alors? Pourquoi te bats-tu? Le pouvoir? La gloire? L'honneur de ta si _noble lignée_? ironisa la jeune femme. Rien de tout cela ne pardonne tes crimes, _Voldemort_! J'étais prête à tout oublier si tu m'écoutais! Mais non! Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout n'écoute personne à part lui-même! C'est bien connu !Tu es plus têtu qu'un âne! La seule raison pour laquelle tu t'en prends à ce pauvre garçon, c'est que tu as peur de lui! Et ce, depuis que tu as échoué à le tuer quand il n'était qu'un nourrisson! Ton orgueil a dû en prendre un coup, non? Tu es pire qu'un gosse!

Un lourd silence s'abattit entre eux. Evy avait le souffle court et Voldemort semblait prêt à tuer quelqu'un de sang froid. Et la seule personne dans la pièce avec lui, c'était elle. (On ne compte pas Rogue, il est crevé dans tous les sens du terme, huit films et sept bouquins, c'est loooong!)

-Un jour, tu devras te repentir de tout ce que tu as fait. J'espère pouvoir être là pour le voir, conclut-elle avant de se dissoudre comme un nuage de vapeur.

-NON! hurla le mage noir en s'élançant en avant pour la rattraper, trop tard.

Il transplana, la rage au ventre et prêt à tout pour retrouver l'impudente et lui faire payer ses dures paroles.

Evangeline atterrit durement sur le sol caillouteux de la berge du lac de Poudlard et regarda les éclairs magiques qui éclairaient le ciel sombre. Un torrent de larmes dévalait ses joues, mais elle n'en avait cure. Le principal, c'était qu'elle soit encore en vie et qu'_il_ ne la voie pas pleurer ainsi. Elle resta prostrée au bord de l'eau durant quelques minutes et repensa bon gré mal gré à tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé avant que sa soif de pouvoir ne l'envahisse. La Saint Valentin, puis cet autre jour où elle avait fini sous la table, ivre morte. Il l'avait ramenée chez elle et l'avait bordée comme une gamine. Quand elle s'était réveillée (pour vomir) elle l'avait trouvé endormi auprès d'elle, absolument adorable avec ses mèches folles et ses épis. Il la tenait dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

C'était l'une de leur plus belle journée ensemble...

-Saloperie d'orgueil, grommela-t-elle.

Tout à coup, elle entendit le crac! familier du transplanage et se cacha derrière un gros rocher, tremblante. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le voir pour deviner de qui il s'agissait, sa respiration brusque étant reconnaissable entre mille. Voldemort fit les cents pas dans les galets, tournant sa tête de serpent dans tous les sens. Ne voyant rien, il se retira. Evy relâcha son souffle et tenta de calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur. Un miracle qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu battre!

Elle vérifia en vitesse que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages et partit à la recherche d'Harry Potter. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait se douter que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu se dirigeait droit vers son triste destin, caché sous sa cape d'Invisibilité et la peur nichée dans ses entrailles comme un serpent dans son trou. Alors qu'il retrouvait ses parents et ses amis, Evangeline interrogeait tous ceux qu'elle croisait à l'école pour savoir où il se trouvait, en vain. Au moment où il fit face à Voldemort, elle posa enfin la bonne question à la bonne personne: Hermione Granger.

Horrifiée, elle se dématérialisa et, sous sa forme éthérée, fouilla la Forêt Interdite en hâte. Après quelques minutes de suspens insoutenable, elle entendit enfin une voix de mangemort et se dirigea vers celle-ci, sûre de trouver le gamin qu'elle espérait toujours en vie. Invisible, elle vit Voldemort lever sa baguette et articuler les mots de pouvoir. Elle aperçut le flash vert bondir vers sa victime comme au ralenti et courut entre les deux hommes pour intercepter le sort de la mort, réapparaissant au dernier moment, déclenchant les hoquets de stupeur des deux ennemis jurés.

-Evy, NOOOOOOOONNNNN! hurla Voldemort, le visage du bel homme qu'il avait dû être à trente ans réapparaissant en une fraction de seconde...

_A suivre..._

_Oui, vous me détestez viscéralement maintenant, hein?!_

_Héhé! La suite et sans doute la fin dans le prochain chapitre!_

_Oui, je sais que celui-ci est plus court que les autres. J'ai essayé de le rallonger, mais je n'ai réussi à gagner qu'une page. Mea Culpa._

_Happy End ou pas? Devinez! Gnerk!_

_Au fait, je m'appelle Alice. B'jour._

_Un p'tit review peut-être?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour les gens! Heureuse de vous retrouver! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Une histoire bonus devrait suivre (mais ne vous attendez pas à un truc philosophique), puis je crois que je commencerai une nouvelle fic sur Harry et Tom. Ca fait un petit moment que je l'ai en tête, faudrait peut-être que je la mette sur papier, non? Je ne sais même pas quel sera le titre... Quelle organisation, franchement!_

_Merci à:_

_**Petite amande:**__ ne change surtout pas de pseudo, celui-là est super. En plus, ta façon de parler de pétard à roulette me fait penser à une amie.^^ Ne t'inquiète pas pour Evy, elle a la peau dure comme le diamant! Je plains l'infortuné vampire qui essaierait de la mordre, d'ailleurs...Tu vas me manquer quand ma fic sera vraiment finie! OUIIIIIIIINNNNN!_

_**Yuki master:**__ merci de ton inquiétude à mon égard. Je vais déjà mieux, ce n'est pas trop grave on dirait. Je n'ai presque plus mal!(le paracétamol, c'est cooooooool!)(shootée) ca va me faire bizarre de ne plus vous parler dans ces chapitres, quand ce sera fini pour de bon...Bouh._

_Je plains ta mère...la pauvre. 'Spèce d'indécis! Désolée pour Severus, mais j'essaie quand-même de garder la même histoire que le livre! Moi aussi, je commençais à l'apprécier, mais après qu'il soit mort. A chaque fois qu'on voit ses souvenirs, je chiale. Je n'ai pas honte de le dire. Tu veux de l'eau pour te recharger? Tiens, voilà un verre. Et arrête de pleurer! Quant à la fin à suspens, ce n'est que la matérialisation de mon esprit empreint de sadisme. J'aime ça! Rooooh, il me déteste Yuki? Méchant!_

_Avec mon rire machiavélique résonnant dans ton oreille droite, Lilisu._

_**à tout le monde:**__ Les gars, je vous adore! Grâce à vous et à votre dévouement super meugnon, j'ai battu mon record du nombre de reviews! Quelqu'un aurait une idée pour la journée de Saint-Valentin? Même (et surtout )un truc con! Je ne sais plus quoi inventer, là...Ca m'aiderait vraiment. Et tant que j'y suis, comment on fait les séparations dans les textes qu'on publie sur ? Ca fait 35 fois que j'essaie, mais ça n'apparait jamais... (noob à l'appareil)_

Chapitre 9: _(à lire en écoutant la Chevauchée des Valkyries de Wagner. Oui, c'est la BO d'Apocalypse Now.)_

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle se jetterait entre deux hommes pour prendre un sort de mort à la place de l'un d'entre eux, Evy aurait giflé la personne susdite. Ou alors elle lui aurait ri au nez. Elle aimait trop la vie pour faire une connerie pareille, même sans réfléchir. Ou il faudrait vraiment que ce soit un homme qu'elle aime.

Oui, bon, d'accord, elle avait promis de protéger Harry, en plus, d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté, c'était un môme bien sympa et courageux, tout ça, quoi. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pris un Avada Kedavra à sa place. Faut pas pousser quand-même.

C'est pourquoi au lieu de bêtement se jeter entre les deux, elle courut vers eux et invoqua un coussin d'air qui dévia le sort pour qu'il se perde entre les arbres, un truc tout con, mais il fallait y penser au lieu de perdre la tête et faire n'importe quoi.

Vous aviez _vraiment_ cru qu'elle allait se suicider? Ahlala, vous ne la connaissez pas...!

-Evangeline?

La tronche de Tom était...épique. Pas d'autre mot pour ça. Son magnifique visage était orné d'une mirifique grimace à la fois incrédule, surprise et soulagée. Si la situation avait été moins dramatique, la jeune femme aurait pu en rire. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas d'appareil sous la main et il se reprit bien vite.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu br...fous? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer!

-C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression que tu m'as dit ça quinze fois aujourd'hui.

Quand elle vit le nombre de personnes autour d'eux, elle s'estima heureuse que Voldemort ait interdit à ses hommes de la blesser. Sinon, ça aurait fait longtemps qu'une dizaine de sorts lui auraient troué la peau...

-Reste en dehors de ça, lui ordonna Tom.

-Je n'ai jamais obéi à tes ordres et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça commencera.

Le mage noir soupira et d'un mouvement du poignet la fit tomber au pied d'un arbre à trois bons mètres de lui. Puis il se remit en position pour tuer Harry, qui la fixait avec confusion. Evy tenta de se relever, mais le sort de Tom la retenait auprès de l'arbre.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Evangeline était bien placée pour savoir que la magie dépendait de la concentration de son propriétaire. Elle utilisa donc le premier recours qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-Heu...Tom? J'ai un truc très important à te dire... balbutia-t-elle.

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé?

-Justement, je voulais que tu le saches avant...

-Quand Potter sera mort. Tu peux bien attendre deux secondes, non?

Harry la dévisageait avec effroi. Il ignorait qui était cette femme, mais si elle avait découvert qu'il était le dernier Horcruxe de Voldemort...Pourtant, il lui semblait l'avoir vue au château avant que la bataille ne commence. Une espionne? Ca ne l'étonnerait pas. Mais peu de gens savaient que le vrai nom du sorcier était Tom, et plus rares encore étaient ceux qui avaient le droit de l'appeler ainsi... Qui était cette fille? Un mouvement lui fit tourner la tête. Voldemort, ou Tom, vu qu'il avait retrouvé son ancien visage par on ne sait quel miracle, venait de relever sa baguette et la pointait soigneusement sur lui. Harry se prépara une nouvelle fois à mourir.

-Avada Ked...

-Tom, je suis enceinte! hurla Evangeline avec toute la conviction dont elle était capable.

-Q-Quoi?

Ce mot retentit dans toute la clairière, car tous les mangemorts se le répétaient entre eux. Tom ne savait plus quoi penser et la regardait béatement. Du coup sa concentration retomba et le sort qui l'emprisonnait émit un claquement sec avant de disparaitre. La jeune femme ne perdit pas un instant et bondit en direction de Tom. Le mage noir, toujours pas revenu de sa surprise, écarta les bras en croyant qu'elle courait vers lui pour s'y jeter.

Quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand un petit poing osseux mais puissant heurta son menton!

Hébété, il en laissa tomber sa baguette au sol. Harry et le reste des personnes présentes tiraient à peu près la même tête.

-Tom Marvolo Riddle, maintenant tu vas m'écouter! Tu vas...(coup de poing) arrêter (re-coup de poing) de tuer(coup de poing numéro 4) les gens! (frappe du tranchant de la main sur la tête)

-T-tu n'es pas enceinte, hein? fut la seule réaction de sa victime un peu mauve de la joue depuis qu'elle s'en servait comme punching-ball.

-Mais non! Peut-être que je le serai un jour, mais si tu continues à te comporter comme un abruti fini, ça ne risque pas d'arriver! Je te fuirai autant de fois qu'il le faudra et jamais tu ne me retrouveras! Et tu sais quoi...?

Elle se pencha vers l'oreille de Tom puis lui souffler:

-Tu devras te rabattre sur Bellatrix...

Le jeune homme frémit, puis prit une vague couleur grise.

-Ecoute, Tom. C'est Harry Potter ou moi. A toi de choisir. Si tu le tues, tu me perdras pour toujours. Si tu le laisses en vie et que tu cesses de trucider les gens que tu croises, je resterai avec toi. Compris?

-Mais je dois le tuer, il...!

-Quoi? Il fait tout pour t'empêcher de tyranniser le monde? Il a raison. Mais si tu arrêtes de tuer, il n'aura plus de raison de s'en prendre à toi.

-Il a fait de moi un fugitif! Une ombre!

-Il avait un an, Tom. Tu crois vraiment que c'était fait exprès? Et puis, c'est grâce à sa mère, non? Elle n'a agi que pour le protéger. Si ça avait été mon enfant, je l'aurais fait aussi. (Enfin je crois...) Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

-Tous mes plans qu'il a gâchés!

-Il t'a juste empêché de devenir le maitre du pays et faire exécuter tous ceux qui ont le malheur de te déplaire ou de t'apporter de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Mes Horcruxes...!

-Je te signale que tu cherches à le tuer depuis sa naissance, je comprends parfaitement qu'il veuille se défendre. La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque.

-...

-Tu vois? Tu n'as aucune bonne raison de le tuer. Alors arrête!

Tom, anéanti et ne sachant plus quoi penser se laissa tomber par terre.

-Et je suis censé faire quoi, maintenant? Je ne peux pas leur dire "Oh, désolé pour avoir tué tout ces gens, maintenant je me rends compte que c'était puéril! Vous me pardonnez?"

Un raclement de gorge lui fit lever les yeux.

-Si j'ai bien compris...commença Harry. Vous laissez tomber? Je veux dire, vous arrêtez de tuer, tout ça? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non?

-Te fous pas de moi, gronda Tom.

-Heu, et les Horcruxes, on en fait quoi? demanda Evy. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être immortel, sinon tu vieilliras seul...

-Le remord, dit simplement l'Elu.

-C'est vrai. En plus, tu as déjà commencé à regretter, pas vrai?

-Pfff...Je ne regrette pas tant que ça.

-Tom, tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'excuser ou je ne te parle plus!

-Roooh...! Bon, d'accord, je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait de mal dans ma vie.

Il ne se passa rien. Du tout.

-Mets-y un peu du tien! l'encouragea Evy.

Le jeune homme parut se concentrer deux secondes, puis déclara haut et fort:

-Je regrette sincèrement tout le mal que j'ai fait et j'espère que le monde magique acceptera mon repentir.

Dès qu'il eut terminé de parler, il se passa deux choses. Nagini se plia en deux de douleur et Harry tomba à genoux en hurlant. Deux ombres translucides sortirent de leur corps et regagnèrent celui de Tom au niveau du cœur. Le serpent et le garçon cessèrent simultanément de souffrir et se relevèrent, haletants.

Tom, lui, respirait bizarrement, les bras légèrement écartés, l'air de ne pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Ou ressentait, c'est au choix.

-Je...je me sens mieux...

Puis il fit face à Harry.

-Depuis quand t'es mon Horcruxe?

-Depuis que vous avez essayé de me tuer, quand j'avais un an. Un bout de votre âme s'est détaché à cause du sort de la mort et s'est accroché à la seule personne vivante de la maison, moi. C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici pour mourir.

-P'tit salaud...tu voulais que je m'auto dézingue!

-Tom! assena sévèrement Evangeline.

-Ca va, ça va... se calma aussitôt l'ex mage noir.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? On a une armée de mangemorts sur les bras! s'inquiéta Harry.

-La plupart n'a jamais tué, déclara Tom. Une partie ne dépasse pas les dix-huit ans et seule une minorité constitue mon groupe d'élite.

-Je crois que les gens accepteront de leur pardonner si c'est Harry qui leur dit, ajouta Evy. Mais je crois que les plus "hauts" mangemorts devront se trouver un trou où se cacher pendant au moins vingt ans. Harry n'a qu'à dire que Voldemort est mort, ce qui est véridique, quand on y pense. Ca devrait les rendre heureux et ils seront tellement occupés à faire la fiesta que les mangemorts auront le temps de fuir.

-Donc, récapitula le garçon. J'ai vaincu Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite et une partie des Mangemorts a pris la fuite en voyant leur maitre mourir. Pour que ça fasse vrai, il faut que Nagini disparaisse. Peu de gens connaissent le vrai visage de Tom Riddle, personne ne le reconnaitra à part Ginny, Slughorn et Hagrid, je leur expliquerai tout ainsi qu'à Ron et Hermione, ils ont le droit de savoir. J'interviendrai personnellement pour protéger les mangemorts plus ou moins innocents, ils n'auront qu'à faire comme si ils avaient été victimes de l'Impero. le Ministère a tendance à gober n'importe quoi.

-D'accord, ajouta Evangeline. Pendant ce temps, nous cacherons les autres mangemorts. Je crois que la famille Malefoy n'a rien à craindre, ils sont plus lâches que dangereux. Et puis, ils doivent aller récupérer leur fils. Il est au château, il me semble.

-Oui, acquiesça Harry.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien? demanda Narcissa qui s'était incrustée dans la conversation.

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas, répondit l'Elu. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Ron lui a donné un coup dans le nez...

Narcissa fit une drôle de tête, puis partit rejoindre son mari.

-Alors comme ça, vous laissez tout tomber, Maitre? fit Bellatrix.

-Oui, j'en ai ma cl...heu, je suis las de tout ce cirque, répondit Tom en bon Lord anglais.

-Mais...!

-Bella, si tu veux continuer, deviens toi-même mage noir, sois maitresse du pays et essaie de le rester pendant plus d'un an, et après on en reparlera.

La jolie tarée se retira sans un mot, la mâchoire contractée. Tiens, pour une fois, elle ne foudroyait pas Evy du regard! Il y a de l'amélioration dans l'air!

-Bon, on fait ça? proposa Harry.

-Ok pour moi, répondit Evy.

-Pfff...pour moi aussi.

Harry rentra alors à Poudlard avec les Malefoy et les "gentils " mangemorts tandis qu'Evy et Tom (et Olive alors?) disparaissaient avec les autres pour leur trouver un endroit où se cacher. Evangeline fut déclarée morte par l'Elu. D'après lui, elle avait donné sa vie pour le protéger d'un sort de vaporisation de Voldemort (dixit le sort qui vous transforme ne tas de poussières), raison pour laquelle son corps était introuvable. Si McGonagall avait des soupçons, elle n'en montra rien. Elle faisait entièrement confiance à la fierté de sa Maison. Bizarrement, beaucoup de monde la regretta.

Les mangemorts furent acquittés. En même temps, quand on bénéficie de l'appui du héros du monde magique, on ne peut que s'en sortir. Les Malefoy s'en tirèrent sans problème, vu que ces derniers temps, ils n'avaient agi que pour protéger leur famille et qu'ils n'avaient tué personne à dernière nouvelle. On enterra les mort, Kingsley devint Ministre de la Magie à titre provisoire, Neville fut décoré de la médaille du mérite magique et de la coupe pour service rendu à l'école avec tous les membres de l'AD pour leur hauts faits durant la tyrannie de Voldemort, Harry épousa Ginny, Hermione épousa Ron, Luna se maria avec Neville, Drago avec Astoria Greengrass...

Pendant ce temps, Evangeline Creed et Tom Marvolo Riddle dégustaient un excellent champagne sur une île paradisiaque pour fêter leur joie d'être ensemble et loin des horreurs de la guerre. Bien sûr, celui qui avait été Voldemort avait parfois des idées bizarres, glauques et souvent malvenues, mais sa toute nouvelle épouse veillait à ce qu'il se tienne bien...

Leur amour dura longtemps et jamais ne s'éteignit.

Finalement, c'est bien l'Amour qui eut raison de Voldemort...

FIN

Ou plutôt début d'une grande aventure riche en émotions, en bébés qui chialent

et en couches à changer!

_Sgnirf! Et voilà, c'est tout. Oui, je sais, il y aura une suite, mais bon..._

_C'est triste. J'espère que cette fin ne vous parait pas trop niaise ou trop idéaliste et surtout qu'elle vous a plu! Vous avez été super! Merci les gars! Sans vous, cette fic n'aurait pas duré longtemps!_

_A une prochaine, peut-être?_


	10. Bonus

_Merci à Comtesse Lilith pour son commentaire! Et merci à mes chers lecteurs de m'avoir suivie jusqu'à la fin (cette fois, la vraie!) de l'histoire d'Evangeline! Vous êtes tous super! Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à écrire la suite, je n'ai presque pas d'excuse. (bah oui, les cours ont repris!)_

Bonus: Un 14 février...

Evangeline se leva de bonne heure, ce jour-là. Elle passa rapidement à la douche, se maquilla, se coiffa correctement (pour une fois) et alla même jusqu'à s'appliquer une fine couche de fard à paupière foncé et un peu de rouge à lèvres. Elle enfila la jolie robe que Tom lui avait offerte pour l'occasion, un fourreau noir orné de minuscules étoiles argentées assorti à un châle pour se protéger du froid de février. La jeune femme subit la torture des bas collants et put mettre ses chaussures à talons plats par dessus. Ouf, c'était ça de fait! On frappa à la porte. Il s'agissait d'un elfe de maison qui lui apportait son petit déjeuner comme elle le lui avait demandé le jour précédent. Elle le remercia et mangea goulûment sa montagne de croissants et de toasts tout en s'étranglant avec sa tasse de thé matinale.

Puis elle se lava consciencieusement les dents et prit élégamment place sur le sofa pour attendre Tom qui devait arriver pour neuf heures trente.

Et elle patienta.

Patienta.

Patienta.

Dix heures et quart. Elle allait finir par s'énerver! Evangeline attrapa un livre et le feuilleta, trop nerveuse pour lire normalement. Un crac! sonore la fit sursauter et le bouquin faillit terminer dans la cheminée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait d'apparaitre dans son salon, l'air penaud.

-Bonjour, Evangeline.

-Ah ben quand-même! s'emporta-t-elle. Hrm, ...bonjour...Tom.

-Excuse-moi pour mon retard, j'ai été retenu par l'incompétence de ceux qui se prétendent mes meilleurs serviteurs. Ne savent même pas régler leurs problèmes tous seuls, ceux-là! grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

-Oh, c'est bon, je te pardonne. Même si tu as (regard oblique vers l'horloge) une heure de retard et que c'est indigne d'un lord, fusse-t-il autoproclamé et un peu maléfique sur les bords...Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu m'as laissée en plan comme une godiche, tu sais. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mis une robe de cocktail à dix heures du matin pour te faire plaisir.

-Par le plus grand des hasards, essaierais-tu de me faire culpabiliser? sourit Tom en l'attrapant par les épaules dans une parodie d'interrogatoire.

-Moi? Nooooon! Je n'oserais pas!

Tom embrassa le bout de son nez et fit surgir une gerbe de fleurs du néant pour la lui offrir.

-Oh, merci, elles sont magnifiques! s'extasia la prof. Enfin, tu ne t'es pas vraiment foulé pour les acheter ou les cueillir, alors...

-Détrompe-toi, je les ai achetées ce matin, elles étaient juste miniaturisées dans ma poche pour les transporter plus facilement.

-Merci, Tom, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

La jeune femme déposa le bouquet dans un vase que Tom remplit obligeamment d'eau et se retourna pour l'embrasser à son tour le long de sa mâchoire avant de s'en prendre à sa bouche. Ils restèrent comme ça, dans leur monde, à s'embrasser comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus le jour d'avant pendant quelques minutes.

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, ma chérie, souffla doucement le grand brun.

-Toi aussi, mon amour, répondit-elle sur le même mode.

-Tu es ravissante dans cette robe. J'ai bien fait de te l'offrir.

-C'est sûr, tu as sans doute permis à cinq familles moldues de vivre dans un logement convenable pendant dix ans, avec tout ce que tu as dû dépenser!

-Ce n'était rien, je t'assure. Tu es prête?

-Depuis une heure, trois minutes et dix-huit secondes, mon cher. Oh! Attends! J'ai un truc pour toi...

Evangeline courut ouvrir un placard et sombra sous la masse d'objets aussi zarbis les uns que les autres qui en sortirent et se jetèrent sur elle sans pitié. (vilain foutoir!)

-Heu, ça va? demanda Tom, les coins de sa bouche frémissant dangereusement.

-Oui, oui! Faudra juste que je range plus tard...un jour, peut-être...

Evy retourna ses affaires pendant plusieurs minutes sans parvenir à dénicher ce qu'elle cherchait. C'est alors que le regard de Tom tomba sur un paquet cadeau qui trainait sur une table basse. Il souleva ledit emballage du bout du doigt et le soupesa.

-Ma chère Evangeline, reine incontestée de l'ordre et de la discipline...

-Oui? On me parle? fit la jeune femme en émergeant de la vague destructrice qui ravageait son appartement.

-Ne serait-ce pas ceci que tu cherches avec tant de...d'énergie?

Evy tomba en arrêt sur image, un air complètement ahuri étalé sur le visage. Puis elle se reprit.

-Ah, si. Je l'avais posé sur le guéridon pour ne pas le perdre... Suis-je bête!

-Tu es juste incroyablement distraite, c'est tout.

-Pfeu! Bon, bah ouvre-le, puisque tu l'as en mains! Mais je te préviens que ce n'est pas aussi fastueux que cette robe.

-Je vais me gêner.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres décolla avec délicatesse les bords du papier et se retrouva nez à nez avec une boite de chocolats.

-Heu...? fit-il, sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une blague.

-Oui, oui, c'est bien ton cadeau. Seulement, il y a une petite surprise dans chacune des pralines... Une potion avec un effet différent à chaque fois que tu en manges une. Je te déconseille de grignoter en face de tes fidèles, ou tu vas perdre toute ta crédibilité, expliqua Evy avec une pointe de sarcasme.

-C'est original, merci beaucoup ma chérie. Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards il s'agirait d'un produit de Weasley & Weasley?

-Comment as-tu deviné? Ces garçons sont extraordinaires!

Tom soupira. Pour son propre bien, il ne disserterait pas sur les traitres à leur sang qu'étaient les Weasley. Evy était encore capable de le mettre dehors, s'il le faisait.

-Bon, si tu permets, je la laisse là et je la récupèrerai ce soir, d'accord?

-Ok, laissa tomber Evy en se recoiffant.

Galamment, il lui tendit son bras droit pour les faire transplaner. La jeune femme s'en empara avec un sourire et se sentit aussitôt comprimée dans cet affreux tuyau pourtant bien pratique.

Ils arrivèrent dans une rue commerçante ensoleillée et bordée de ...marchands de glaces? Les gens se promenaient en vêtements légers et en hauts talons, pas du tout en raccord avec le temps hivernal d'Ecosse.

-C'est ce...?! fit Evy.

-Nous ne sommes plus en Angleterre, expliqua Tom avec malice.

-Mais on est où?

-Devine.

Evangeline plissa les yeux, cherchant à entendre le dialecte du coin ou à apercevoir un monument quelconque, une architecture qui pourrait l'aider...Son regard tomba alors sur un genre d'énorme cylindre de pierre sortant du sol et un peu démoli sur le côté.

-C'est marrant, on dirait le Colisée...Ne me dis pas qu'on est à Rome?!

-Ben si, sourit Tom en la prenant par le bras pour visiter les environs et faire (un peu de) shopping.

C'était un des côtés négatifs de la relation hétéro. L'un des deux doit se dévouer pour accompagner l'autre pour faire du lèche-vitrine. Vie de m...! Le jeune homme retrouva vite le sourire en entendant le hurlement de joie de la prof et bénit Bella de lui avoir malencontreusement glissé l'idée en croyant qu'il allait l'inviter. Pauvre Bellatrix.

Tom, en bon "_presque-prof-ancien-élève-surdoué_", se fit un devoir de faire voir les plus belles choses de la ville à sa petite amie. Bon, d'accord, il savait très bien qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de faire les magasins s'ils visitaient beaucoup de trucs à la suite. Très Serpentard de sa part...

Vers quatorze heures, il l'emmena dans un des plus prestigieux restaurants de Rome et commanda du champagne. Hé, c'était la saint-Valentin, tout de même! Même si un an auparavant, il aurait répondu "la Saint-quoi?" à toute personne qui lui en aurait parlé...

Après le dessert, il sortit une boite de sa poche et l'offrit à Evy. La jolie femme la saisit avec délicatesse et ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Oh, Tom, il ne fallait pas...!

-Ce n'est rien, tu sais...

-Tu m'as offert une boite! Elle est magnifique!

Heureusement que le Dark Lord avait l'habitude du drôle de comportement de sa copine, sinon il aurait éclaté de fureur au milieu du restau, devant tous les moldus présents.

-Non. Franchement. Ouvre-la, dit-il, mi figue mi raisin.

Evangeline eut un léger rire à sa blague pas drôle et s'exécuta avec joie.

-Oh! Tom, ce bracelet est vraiment magnifique! Il a dû te coûter les yeux de la tête!

Ledit bijou était en argent, représentait un serpent enroulé sur lui-même avec des yeux en émeraudes dont chaque écaille était finement ciselée et ne faisait pas plus de deux millimètres d'épaisseur. Du travail d'orfèvre.

-Tu devrais savoir, après ces deux mois, que je ne recule devant rien pour obtenir ce que je veux. L'argent n'est rien pour moi.

Même si elle n'avait pas apprécié les intonations possessives de son petit ami, Evangeline n'en montra rien. Enfin, très peu. Elle passa le bracelet à son poignet et l'admira à la lumière.

-C'est magnifique, merci.

-Je t'en prie. Je compte bien échanger ce présent contre ta présence toute cette journée.

Evy grimaça.

-Tu sais, Tommy, parler des femmes de cette façon n'aide pas vraiment à avoir une bonne réputation de séducteur.

Voldemort sourcilla au surnom, puis se pencha vers elle avec un micro sourire.

-Vois-tu, avant de te connaitre, je n'avais que faire de ma réputation de séducteur, comme tu dis. J'étais célibataire et fier de l'être.

La prof sentit l'atmosphère s'alourdir et changea rapidement de sujet, histoire d'éviter une dispute. Après le repas, ils ressortirent du restaurant et flânèrent dans la rue jusqu'à ce que Tom les entraine dans un coin sombre pour transplaner vers une destination pour l'instant inconnue. Lorsque la jeune femme put distinguer le monde extérieur, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant une ville dont les rues étaient remplies d'eau.

-Venise?! Non mais tu te fiches de moi ou quoi? Comment je vais faire pour te rendre la pareille, maintenant? glapit Evy, catastrophée et ravie à la fois.

-Je te l'ai dit, réserve-moi ta journée et je serai le plus heureux des hommes.

Le mage noir emmena sa conquête sur une gondole pour une mini croisière dans les canaux. Evy, blottie dans les bras de son amant, profita à fond de la chaleur et du parfum qu'il dégageait tout autant que des curiosités de la ville. A la fin du périple, le gondolier lui offrit une rose rouge pour la Saint-Valentin (hé! c'est la ville des amoureux!)tout en ignorant le regard noir de Tom. Elle la piqua dans son chignon négligé et s'enquit de l'heure qu'il était. Bizarre.

-Il est seize heures trente, indiqua calmement le Dark Lord en essayant de ne pas se sentir vexé.

-Oh, zut!

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda Tom, un peu inquiet.

Un peu gênée, Evangeline le regarda par en dessous, l'air très mal à l'aise.

-Heu...Tom?

-Oui?

-En fait...promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver.

S'attendant au pire, Voldemort jura.

-Il se trouve que...qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour de congé pour les élèves de Poudlard, malgré le bal de ce soir.

-Et...?

-Et, vois-tu, aujourd'hui, j'ai...cours avec les troisième.

-Et?

-Ben, je dois y aller.

Tom l'attira à lui et tenta d'ignorer la colère qui naissait dans son ventre et lui montait au nez.

-Prends congé, gronda-t-il dans les cheveux de la jeune femme morte de peur.

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà trop séché, et je ne veux pas que mes élèves ratent leur année à cause de moi. Tu voulais être prof, non? Tu dois comprendre ce que je dis, dans ce cas.

Pris au dépourvu, Tom releva la tête.

-Et moi, je fais quoi pendant ce temps?

Evangeline réfléchit, puis eut un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

ECLVECLVECLV

-..., Donc Mr Jedusor va assister au cours d'aujourd'hui pour le compte du Ministère, racontait Evy aux étudiants de troisième année de façon assez convaincante. Soyez gentils avec lui ou vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances.

Les élèves ne surent que penser de cette dernière déclaration mais décidèrent de le prendre comme de l'ironie. Grand bien leur fasse.

Tom, pour la première fois de sa vie, aurait voulu être avalé par la terre. Il alla s'asseoir derrière tout le monde sur un pupitre, à côté d'une fillette de treize ans qui le matait sans retenue. Il entendit des chuchotements l'informant que d'après les standards du moment, il était "torride" et "horriblement canon" et soupira. Une heure. Il pouvait bien tenir une heure, pour Evy. Juste pour elle. Tant que Rogue ne passait pas par-là, tout irait bien.

Il s'accouda donc sur sa table et écouta avec passion la femme qu'il aimait parler des Sombrals avec une ferveur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il se surprit à demander un rouleau de parchemin à sa voisine pour prendre des notes, ce que la gamine se hâta de lui fournir. Il ignora ses œillades et se concentra sur le cours. Ce que ça faisait du bien de revenir derrière les bancs après toutes ces années! Ca lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

-Bien, qui peut me dire pourquoi on considère -à tort-les Sombrals comme des créatures malfaisantes? demanda la prof de DCFM.

Personne ne leva la main. Après tout, ces bestioles étaient assez méconnues et il n'y avait pas d'Hermione Granger bis dans les environs. Tom soupira et se dévoua à la plus grande surprise de tous.

-Heu, oui Mr Jedusor?

-Les Sombrals ne sont visibles que par ceux qui ont déjà vu la Mort en face, c'est pourquoi ils ont mauvaise réputation malgré leur comportement pacifique et leur indéniable utilité.

-Merci pour cette réponse claire, nette et précise, sourit Evangeline. Et pouvez-vous nous dire en quoi les Sombrals sont utiles?

-Ils peuvent tirer de lourdes charges et voler très longtemps avec un ou plusieurs passagers. Il suffit de leur dire où vous voulez vous rendre. Les Sombrals sont des animaux très intelligents, quoi qu'on en dise.

Tom eut un rictus sadique et continua.

-Ce sont eux qui tirent les calèches le jour de la rentrée scolaire.

Aussitôt, un frisson secoua la classe.

-Quoi? Ce sont ces _horreurs _qui tirent les fiacres? fit une fille du troisième rang.

-Même s'ils ne ressemblent pas à de gentils poneys pour gamines de cinq ans, ça n'en fait pas des horreurs, répliqua Tom d'une voix cinglante. Après tout, vous êtes bien contents quand vos elfes de maison vous apportent votre thé, ou quand les gobelins mettent votre or en sécurité. Pensez-vous qu'ils sont horribles ou repoussants? Vous devriez savoir, même à votre âge, que la beauté est la moindre des qualités.

Evy avait les yeux comme des soucoupes. Son petit ami venait de rabattre le caquet de ses élèves tout en insinuant qu'il doutait de leurs capacités intellectuelles et critiques.

-Merci Mr Jedusor pour ce brillant exposé. Parlons maintenant de... reprit-elle pour ne pas provoquer de débat ouvert entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et des enfants de treize ans.

Tom lui sourit narquoisement et se remit à noter tout ce qu'elle racontait.

Trente minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la classe.

-Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein? rigola Evy.

-Désolé, ça me tentait trop. Dorénavant ils réfléchiront deux fois avant de parler.

-Tu es encore plus puéril qu'eux.

Tom l'enlaça et huma le haut de son crâne.

-J'aime bien comment tu donnes cours. Quelle nostalgie...

-Contente que ça te plaise. Considère ça comme un cadeau de Saint-Valentin.

-Ok, merci.

-Bon ben, tu vas pouvoir rentrer au manoir pour te préparer pour le bal de ce soir!

-Mais c'est dans deux heures! Je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de temps!

-Moi si. On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle à vingt heures pour l'ouverture.

-Mais...tu me vires?!

-Tout à fait.

Tom prit un air faussement attristé. Puis il tira un énième paquet cadeau de sa poche et l'offrit à sa bien-aimée, qui l'ouvrit et y découvrit un flacon de parfum qui devait sans doute valoir le PIB annuel d'un petit pays.

-Je te remercie, mais vraiment arrête les frais, fit Evangeline, sarcastique. Je ne vaux pas tout ça. Si tu as trop d'argent, donne-le à une œuvre caritative au lieu de le gaspiller pour moi.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je vais te répondre, grogna Voldemort en lui volant un baiser.

La jeune femme profita à fond de l'échange, puis se détacha à regret du grand brun.

-Hmmm, tu embrasses comme un dieu, mais là il faut que tu partes. Va faire un tour à Pré-Au-Lard, va torturer quelques mangemorts (les Carrow par exemple), occupe-toi et sois là ce soir.

-Pfff...

ECLVECLVECLV

Deux heures plus tard, Evangeline attendait son amoureux près du buffet, au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. Elle avait revêtu une robe rouge en soie et tripotait nerveusement le corset en forme de pétales de fleurs s'évasant vers la jupe, une magnifique traîne en plumes formant un dégradé du rouge vers le blanc. Ses lourds cheveux bruns reposaient sur son épaule droite et bouclaient à qui mieux-mieux, ornés de la rose rouge de Venise. Elle avait enfilé des bracelets en dentelle noire et avait verni ses ongles dans la même couleur. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, elle portait des hauts talons (beaucoup trop hauts) blancs avec des lacets qui s'entortillaient comme des serpents autour de ses mollets. Un loup en dentelle noire dissimulait ses yeux soulignés d'un trait d'eye-liner. Enfin, elle avait vaporisé une fine poussière dorée sur sa coiffure, au risque d'étinceler à la lumière comme un vampire de roman à l'eau de rose. Le parfum que lui avait offert son amant, léger mais suave, restait très discret, ce qui lui convenait très bien.

Elle scrutait la foule à la recherche de son cavalier, mais comme tout le monde était masqué, la chose n'était pas simple. Elle dut décliner plusieurs invitations et attrapa une flûte de champagne pour se donner une contenance. Le problème, c'était qu'habillée et coiffée ainsi, elle était méconnaissable. D'ailleurs, en se regardant dans le miroir tout à l'heure, elle avait cru avoir affaire à une étrangère.

La jeune femme poussa un glapissement alors qu'un homme imposant la saisit par la taille, une odeur de vin flottant autour de lui comme un essaim d'abeilles en colère.

-Heu, vous pouvez me lâcher? S'il vous plait?

-Pas avant que vous n'ayez dansé avec moi, fit le mâle avec assurance.

-Heu, c'est-à-dire que là, j'attends quelqu'un. Mon copain, pour être exacte.

-Tu l'oublieras bien vite.

Evy nota le tutoiement et se sentit prête à gifler l'importun, même au milieu de cette foule.

-Je ne crois pas, non. Je vous conseille fortement de me lâcher _tout de suite._

L'homme resserra au contraire sa prise sur sa hanche, la faisant grimacer de douleur. C'est alors qu'une main se posa avec légèreté sur l'épaule du malotru avant de la broyer.

-La demoiselle vous a dit de la lâcher, vous n'avez pas entendu? gronda une voix coléreuse et familière.

-Tom!

-Hé, petit, laisse les grands parler entre eux, d'accord?! s'énerva le crétin.

Il se tourna alors complètement vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui le foudroya du regard.

Evangeline ne voyait rien, mais vu la vitesse avec laquelle l'abruti la largua pour s'éloigner en vitesse, Tom avait dû laisser transparaitre ses envies de meurtre dans son regard rouge comme le sang.

-Merci, Tom. Ce gars était atroce et il puait la mort.

-Evangeline?

-Ben, oui...C'est bien moi.

-Bon sang, je ne t'avais pas reconnue! A cause du masque. Tu es...resplendissante!

-Merci du compliment. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

En plus du masque obligatoire, Tom avait enfilé un superbe costard moldu noir avec une chemise blanche sous une cape de sorcier qui lui donnait un petit air mystérieux. Ses iris gris brillaient comme jamais sous la lumière des torches et ses cheveux étaient...bah, aussi bien coiffés que d'habitude. Une pochette en soie bordeaux dépassait de sa poche de veston, car pour la Saint-Valentin, les danseurs se devaient de porter la couleur de l'Amour.

Le Dark Lord l'invita immédiatement à danser, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie, même si elle était tellement nulle que les orteils du pauvre garçon devaient virer au violet à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

Ils se gavèrent de petits fours et ôtèrent leur masque à minuit, comme les autres couples pour échanger un long et langoureux baiser. Des fées s'envolèrent en carillonnant en même temps que le plafond magique prenait la teinte de l'aurore sous les applaudissements des invités. La salle commença doucement à se vider et Evangeline convia son amant à se rendre dans ses appartements.

Là, ils prirent place dans le canapé au coin du feu et se racontèrent des histoires en alternant câlins baveux et dégustation de chocolats surprises des frères Weasley, ce qui déclencha des changements de couleur de cheveux, des apparitions d'attributs tels que des queues ou des oreilles d'animaux et des éternuements dégoutants et impromptus. La soirée se termina dans de grands éclats de rire et ils finirent par s'endormir sur le divan, complètement fourbus, l'une blottie contre l'autre.

-Tu sais quoi? fit Evy, somnolente.

-Oui?

-Demain c'est samedi, et j'aurai besoin d'un homme fort et responsable pour m'accompagner quelque part.

-Hm? Et où ça ma chérie?

-Au supermarché moldu, pour acheter des cookies. Les sorciers ignorent tout de l'art des biscuits au chocolat.

-Glups.

_Voilà, je peux enfin l'écrire:_

FIN

_Oui, c'était con (et assez long quand j'y pense)et ça m'a pris deux bonnes semaines pour tout écrire, d'une part parce que la plupart du temps, je revenais assez tard de l'école et d'autre part par manque de courage. mais bon, tout est bien qui finit bien, maintenant j'ai fini. Je vous invite et vous encourage à commenter, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, positif ou négatif tout en restant correct je vous prie. _

_Et oui, c'était guimauve, mais un peu de douceur ne fait pas de mal dans ce monde de brutes. _

_Et bon sang, j'ai pas de fu***n connexion!_

_A la prochaine!_


End file.
